Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos
by dancingpixies
Summary: As promised, this is the Sequel to The Crossing of two worlds. Chapter 12 is here, which is also the final chapter. I don't mean to bring this out late, but there is a small Epilogue at the end of the chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos (thanks to Babebunny again for the title)  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban, anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head.

Anything else: In this sequel, Serena has moved out of her home and moved in with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru. Trista is at the time gates. If you don't remember what was here, refer to chapters 1-3 of The Crossing of Two worlds. When Chaos Sailormoon destroyed Finster and the stuff on the moon, the palace was still intact, just the people who lived in it were destroyed, and she 'lost' her Chaos Sailor status after the Chaos Crystal mysteriously disappeared.

Serena looked outside from the room she was in. When the ordeal with Rita and Zedd was over, Serena had moved out of her parents house, and moved in with the outer senshi. Serena has written Darien and given him her new address. It's been a while since she has heard from him, but she knew that of the time zones and the fact that Darien is studing. Luna had moved in with Mina and Artemis.

Sometime after she was healed, Serena was feeling uneasy about everything. She knew that Rita and Zedd could not use her anymore, but what is that to stop someone from doing the same thing? Looking outside the window, Serena noticed that the other senshi were swimming in the pool. Seeing that the other senshi were looking at her, Serena closed the curtians. Walking over to where her door was, the blonde girl also closed the door. The girl climbed into the bed and fell asleep..only to have the same nightmares return.

Dream----

A girl wearing a black, red and purple sailorfuku was watching eight girls also wearing sailorfukus and five people in weird costumes fight against two monsters named Rito and Goldar. The girl in the black, red, and purple unleashs her attack at the eight girls, and the five oddly dressed people, all the while smirking evilly. Suddenly the evil girl screams in pain as she gets hit by a quadriple attack broke threw the barrier that she was holding, as the attack made a direct hit the sailor soldier...

End Dream----

Serena wakes up with sweat pouring down her face. Looking over at the clock, she noticed that it was past midnight. The blonde girl got out of her bed and walked out of her room. Walking around the huge home, Serena heard the television and noticed that someone was still up. Walking towards the room, Serena stopped at the doorway to see everyone still awake. Everyone was sprawled out around the room, watching a movie. Smiling lightly, Serena wondered over towards the kitchen, getting something to snack on.

Somewhere out in space, Astronema was watching as her minions were getting destroyed every time by the Power Rangers. She knew that she has to find a way to destroy those rangers. Elgar and Ecliptor were with her, trying to figure out how to destroy them. The trio had begun to look through the past events so the other evil people, The Machine Empire, Divatox, Master Vile, Rita and Zedd. While they were going through files of the then evil Rita and Zedd, Astronema noticed something very unusual.

"That girl..what is she?" asked the evil woman, as Ecliptor saw a girl wearing a black, red and purple sailorfuku, with her blonde hair and her staff. They saw the girl unleash an attack towards the rangers of the past.

"She was known as Chaos Sailormoon, who was put under a reprogramming spell to work for Rita and Zedd. She was healed later, then she destroyed Rita and Zedd's monsters, plus healing those two." informed Ecliptor. "I heard that Chaos Sailormoon is very powerful, and she almost succeded in defeating the power rangers once, but something stopped her." /1/

"It is also said that Rita and given her something called the Choas Crystal, which had disappeared sometime before Rita and Zedd where healed." continued Elgar, which made Astronema think.

"So, this Chaos Crystal, who would be able the control it?" asked Astronema, hoping someone could use it.

"We are not sure. Right now, I have sent someone to investigate the Moon Palace. We should have some information soon." said Ecliptor, as Astronema nodded. "We might be able to use this girl to our advantage."

"Good." said Astronema, as everyone hears someone from behind them.

"Karone, stop this. You are not evil." said the voice, which belonged to Zordon. /2/

"Quiet you." said Astronema, turning around to face the sage. "We don't need your sentiments."

Over on the Moon where Rita and Zedd use to be, Astronema's minions were looking through various things. Unknown to them, there was someone watching them from a small distance. This person was wearing a brown robe to conceal his/her body. The minions were looking through a box when one of them found two books. One was left behind by Rita and Zedd, while the other was from Finster. The concealed figure came running up and grabbed one of the books. The robe came off to reveal a red ranger. The ranger took off in a flash and got onto his galaxy glider, and left for his space ship. On the spaceship, the ranger finally arrived with the book in his hand. He went to the main deck and he saw Zhane and the other rangers waiting for him.

"Andros, what happened?" asked Zhane, as the red ranger took a seat somewhere and opened the book. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Astronema is behind this." said the leader of the rangers, typing in a few buttons. The ship's computer had begun to scan the pages of the book. "Deca, what can you tell me about this book?"

"This book was written by Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd about a year ago." started the machine, who's voice a female. "Rita had found something called the Chaos Crystal. She had to find someone who could use it, and she found someone named Sailormoon."

"Who's Sailormoon?" asked Zhane.

"Sailormoon is a powerful warrior. Besides her, there are about eight others who fight along side her. Sailormoon and her friends have protected the world from various evil people. Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, Death Phantom and the Black Moon Family, Mistress 9 and the Death Busters, Dead Moon Circus." started Alpha, as everyone looked at the robot. "The last enemy they fought before Rita and Zedd was someone named Sailorgalaxia, who was saved by the Light of Hope." /3/

"What happened after that?" asked TJ.

"Sometime after that, Rita and Zedd kidnapped Sailormoon, 'reprogramming' her, and gave her the Chaos Crystal." explained Deca, continuing what she was talking about, "The girl had become Chaos Sailormoon, due to the Chaos Crystal, and she almost succeded in deatroying the rangers. The girl's friends had joined up with the rangers at the time."

"When Chaos Sailormoon was healed, she kept her sailor form, and sided with the rangers." said Alpha, "When Angel Grove was under attack by Hercules, Chaos Sailormoon summoned the Dragonzord, and another zord called Goliath to battle against it. Goliath was too powerful against Hercules, and the one who was driving it had escaped from it before it was destroyed."

"Chaos Sailormoon then went up to the moon and tried to destroy Rita and Zedd, when something happened to her, and she healed Rita and Zedd, but destroyed everyone else." said DECA, finishing up the rest of the story, "When Chaos Sailormoon had did her attack the Chaos Crystal had vanished. No one knows where the crystal has disappeared to. She also lost that sailor status as well."

Andros pressed a few buttons to see where this Chaos Sailormoon was, but he could not find her. Cassie and the others were trying to help, but no luck.

"Why can't we find this girl?" the silver ranger questioned the group.

"Wait a minute," Ashley replied, remembering something. "That girl has another idenity. TJ, do you remember when Tommy explained to us about Rita and Zedd?"

"Yea. After he explained to us about Rita and Zedd, Zordon also informed us that we have to keep an eye on someone named Serena." said TJ, as everyone looks at him. "She was the last one who had the Chaos Crystal. She and her friends are from Japan."

Andros pressed a few buttons as everyone sees a video picture of a girl wearing a pj set covered with a hooded robe with her hair put up into a unique hair style: two round balls on top of her head with 'tails' coming from them. The girl was crying softly as she was murmuring stupid things.

"Why won't these nightmares stop.." murmured the girl, as she kept burying her head in her hands. "It's been a year since it happened..I thought after a while I wouldn't have to deal with these dreams when I was evil..."

The six rangers gasped lightly as they noticed that this girl was Chaos Sailormoon...and she knows the last whereabouts of the Chaos Crystal, hopefully.

"Now that we know who she is, we have to make sure that Astronema or any of her goons get this girl." said Alpha, as everyone looks at him. /4/

Over on Astronema's spaceship, Astronema was looking over the book that Ecliptor's minions had brought back with them. While she was reading the book, Elgar had come into the room while two of the Princess's of Evil's henchmen were pushing a rolling cart with some sort of computer on it. /5/

"Hey Astronema, we found this thing. What do you want us to do with it?" asked Elgar, as the woman glared at him.

"I don't have anytime for your childish acts Elgar. You need to figure a way to destroy those rangers." said Astronema, making Elgar jump. "Ecliptor, go down to earth, find the girl called Sailormoon, and bring her here."

Ecliptor bowed then hurried off towards Earth, unknowning the surprised that lay for him. Back on earth, Serena was in the kitchen when Amara came in wearing her pajamas. Serena didn't know the taller blonde was in the room, and vice versa. Amara was fixing another bag of popcorn while Serena was fixing herself a sandwich. Outside the home, Ecliptor looked inside one of the windows and saw two women, one was which Serena. Serena was grabbing a plate for her sandwich, when she felt someone's eyes on her, and turned around to see no one outside. Serena looked around for a few more minutes only to find no one was there. Shaking her head, Serena went back to finish her sandwich, when she was hit by a mental blast. Gripping her head in pain, Serena fell on the floor as she dropped the plate. Everyone else ran into the room, only to see Serena on the floor gripping her head.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked, as Serena continued to grip her head. The soldier of Love walked closer to Serena, only to get knocked back by a psychic blast from the blonde girl. The blonde princess ran outside, with the other girls in tow. "Serena, answer us!"

"Someone has hit Serena with a psychic attack, and she can't seem to make the pain disappear." said Amy, after taking her mini-computer out. The blue haired soldier continued to type, when everyone heard something coming out of Serena's mouth.

"Don't...Leave me alone. I..don't..want..to..be..her.." the girl said audibly, gripping her head once more and falling to her knees, "I..don't..want..to..become..chaos.."

All of a sudden, the power on Serena was too much, making the girl fall unconscious. Amara was the first one to the unconscious girl, with Raye and Lita right behind.

"What just happened?" Mina questioned.

"The power was too much for her." said Amy, as everyone looked at the blue haired girl. Amara picked up the girl as everyone walked back towards the house. "We must be careful. Someone may be after her."

Before anyone can get inside the giant place, Ecliptor and a bunch of his goons appeared infront of the doorway.

"Give us the girl." said Ecliptor, as the senshi prepared to transform.

"If you want her, then you have to go through us first." said Raye, as the girls but Amara, Lita and Hotaru transformed into their respective sailorforms.

Amara, Lita and Hotaru had ran off with Luna and Artemis to protect Serena from the evil group. The trio didn't get far, for as six of Ecliptor's goons have reached them. Lita and Hotaru have transformed into their senshi forms, and got infront of Amara.

"Give us the girl." said the one of the goons.

"I don't think so." Sailorjupiter replied, as she unleashed one of her attacks.

After the attack had hit the goons, the evil monsters got back up and prepared to attack the senshi. Before the group of six could do anything, they were suddenly lifted into the air. There wasn't anyone would who lifted them, but the three senshi had a feeling who is doing it. The monsters were struggling to get free but there was no hope for them as they ran out of breath. The senshi trio looked at the monsters, then decided to head back to where the others were.

"We should help the others." said Sailorjupiter, as the headed back where the others were fighting Ecliptor. When the three got close, Amara hid Serena's body and quickly transformed.

"World Shaking!" shouted Sailoruranus, unleashing her attack at Ecliptor, who was hit by the attack.

"Give us the girl, and no one will get hurt." said Ecliptor, thrusting his right hand out while holding his sword in his left.

"No way." said Sailormars, as she unleashed one of her attacks.

While the two groups were fighting, Serena moaned quietly as she woke up. Looking around the see that she was in a tree, Serena turned and saw that the other senshi were fighting someone who was green and black with a bunch of goons.

"I must help them." whispered Serena, as she jumped down out of the tree, only to land safely on the ground. After she fixed her robe, Serena ran quietly towards the battlefield, only to see that the senshi were losing. She hid behind a tree as she watched helplessly. Unknown to her, six people where not too far behind her.

Back at the battlefield, Ecliptor was about to unleash attack when he was hit by six small phaser beams. Looking up, everyone saw six rangers on galaxy gliders.

"You don't stand a chance Ecliptor." said one of the rangers, who was obviously leader.

"We will get that girl..and there will be nothing you can do about it.." hissed Ecliptor as he and his goons disappeared.

When the evil monsters disappeared, Serena walked out from behind the trees. The rangers looked at everyone and wondered what was going on.

"Are you guys the Sailor senshi?" asked the Pink Ranger. The senshi, mainly the outers, got very snippy.

"Who wants to know." snapped Sailoruranus, making Serena shake her head.

"Yes we are." came the reply from the blonde girl not in uniform. "How may we help you?"

"We are here to help you." said the Silver Ranger, as the senshi and Serena looked at them in confusment. The rangers powered down as the eight senshi looked at them oddly. "We are the Power Rangers..."

"How can you guys be the power rangers? Last time we met the rangers, there was others." said Sailorjupiter.

"Alot has changed in the past year." said the one that was the black ranger. "My name is Carlos, and I am the Black Space Ranger."

"I'm Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger." introduced Cassie.

"My name is TJ, and I'm the Blue Space Ranger." said Tj, as he shook the hands of the senshi.

"I'm Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger." Ashley replied, smiling lightly.

"I'm Zhane," said the silver ranger, "and I am the Silver Space Ranger."

"And I am Andros, the leader of the rangers and I am also the Red Space Ranger." said Andros. Before the senshi could introduce themsevles, the leader of the rangers spoke once more. "Let us take you on our ship, and them you can introduce yourselves."

The senshi agreed as Andros told Deca to teleport the sailor senshi onto the ship. A few minutes later, the senshi arrived on the Astro Megaship. Serena looked around while the senshi introduced themselves to the rangers. After a few minuutes of introductions, the Senshi decieded to reverse their transformations, and let the rangers look at their human forms. The sailor senshi looked around and saw how big the ship was. Serena had begun to smile, glad that the rangers are here to help them stop this new evil.

"Who was that thing and what was he doing?" asked Michelle, confused about the evil green and black thing.

"His name is Ecliptor. He works for Astronema." said Andros, as the senshi listen to Andros's story. "Astronema had some how found out about the Chaos Crystal, and she has plans on using it."

Serena was in shock as she sat down on one of the chairs. No one, save for her, knows where the Chaos Crystal disappeared. She was silently hoping that one day, someone would ask her about it's location. The rangers and the senshi look at the girl, wondering why was she in shock.

"Serena, you alright?" asked Zhane. Serena takes a few deep breaths as she prepares herself for an onslaught of questions. Zhane looks at the girl, then back at Andros. "Where would you think Astronema would look?"

"I'm not sure, but her goons managed to grab a book from the Moon Palace." said Andros, as Serena gave him a questioning gaze.

"What book?" Serena questioned the leader of the rangers. She was wondering about this book Andros was talking about. /6/

"Andros found a book written by Rita and Zedd." started Tj, as the senshi looked at him. "It was stating how Chaos Sailormoon became to be with the power of the Chaos Crystal."

"Deca, repeat what you said happened to the Chaos Crystal?" asked Andros, to the computer. The computer's voice filled the room as she explained the 'ending' of Rita and Zedd's reign.

"When Chaos Sailormoon did her attack the Chaos Crystal had vanished. No one knows where the crystal has disappeared to. She also lost that sailor status as well." explained the ship's computer, startling the senshi, including Serena.

"Did you know if those two wrote some sort of book?" asked Raye, directing her questioned to Serena.

"They did write something, but other than that not to my knowledge. There was one that was written though. That one was by Finster." answered Serena, then blushing lightly. "I knew about that one because Finster told me that he keeps all of progress reports in there. Including when he 'reprogrammed' me, and when he helped me build Goliath. The one done by Rita and Zedd, I have no idea what they wrote."

"Well, their book explains how you became Chaos Sailormoon, and how you almost destroyed the rangers." started Ashley, "But what happened to the Chaos Crystal?"

"Don't know." replied Serena, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever happened to it, it's most likely to resurface."

"How can it reappear when we don't know where it has gone to." said Cassie.

Over on Astronema's ship, the Princess of Evil was upset about Ecliptor's failure, but right now, her, Ecliptor, Elgar and the captive Zordon were looking at a computer.

"Elgar, where did you pick this up?" Astronema questioned the monster.

"I picked this up over in the ruins of some weird building." explained the said monster. "It looks like something we can use to defeat the rangers with."

End of Chapter 1 -  
1 - This happened in a missing scenes thing.  
2 - He was captured when he and Alpha 5 left to go back to their home. He is now in Astronema's ship.  
3 - When I've watched Episode 200 for BSSM Sailorstars, I thought that SM was the Light of Hope. In my mind and throught all of my stories, SM will always be the Light of Hope.  
4 - Sailormoon can become evil again, and when she does, she will get a new sailor look.  
5 - A little contest: Can you guess who was sealed in a computer, I will give a chappy dedication. But in order to get the prize, you have to say who is it, how they get stuck, what season, and who was before and after that person. You must have all four parts in order to get it.  
6 - In the Crossing of Two Worlds, Rita and Zedd made a book, as did Finster. They were accidently left in the Moon Palace.

DP: Finally, I got chapter one finished. And the weird thing is that I know exactly how it ends too. I am also wanting to do some sort of one chapter fic based off of "Forever Red." I would have to rent a dvd with that episode on it to get all the info I would need. In order for me to do that fic, which is currently untitled, I would have to get the info of all the leaders of the rangers and the villians. Who knows, I might do it. Don't forget to review, and if you have a chapter idea, feel free to let me know. I could use some inspiration :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos (thanks to Babebunny again for the title)  
Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who:  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
Anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are not in this...as least I don't think so.

Anything else: In this sequel, Serena has moved out of her home and moved in with Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista. The dark-green haired soldier is at the time gates. If you don't remember what was here, refer to chapters 1-3 of The Crossing of Two worlds. When Chaos Sailormoon destroyed Finster and the stuff on the moon, the palace was still intact, just the people who lived in it were destroyed, and she 'lost' her Chaos Sailor status after the Chaos Crystal mysteriously disappeared. Sailormoon isn't the only one who is going to be evil.

Chapter 2:  
------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that you picked this up at some building?" asked Astronema, obvious confused about what Elgar means.

"While Ecliptor and those goons of his were finding that sailor chick, I went over to a set of ruins that looks like part of some school. I found this computer thing underneath some rubble, and I brought it here. It looks like something we can use to use against the rangers." explained Elgar, "I'm not sure on how this thing works yet, once we find out what this thing actually does, we'll find out how we can use it to our advantage."

"Wishful thinking." croaked a male voice, as Darkonda walked out of the shadows. "Astronema, let me retrive this girl."

"No Darkonda." said Astronema, as everyone looks at her. "You will not do that. Ecliptor will go."

"But..Astronema!" exclaimed Darkonda, "He cannot achieve that. He has tried once and already failed."

"Do you think you can get her?" Ecliptor questioned. "We've seen you battle against the rangers and you've always failed. What makes you think that you'll succeed?"

"I will succeed." said Darkonda, with his voice full of venom. "Once I do, you will be no more." (1)

Darkonda left the room without looking back. Astronema smiled evilly as she came up with a plan to get rid of Dark Spector and the Rangers at the same time. (2) Over on the Astro Megaship, Serena felt relieved that the rangers are going to help them stop Astronema and her evil goons. Plus, the soldiers are going to help the rangers get Zordon back, who had been captured several months ago. Serena was talking to Ashley about what happened to Zordon and Alpha 5.

"We have been trying to find Zordon, but all we know is that Astronema has him." said Ashely, feeling upset.

"Don't worry Ashley, we'll rescue Zordon." said Serena, making the yellow ranger smile. The two continued to talk about various things, many which include what their own adventures were. The other soldiers and rangers were talking about how to stop Astronema from getting Serena.

While the two were talking, Serena had begun to feel uneasy. Normally, Serena would pass these feelings as nothings. Today is no different. Before Serena could tell Ashley about her uneasyness, the younger blonde girl gripped her head. Ashley looked at Serena before she fell unconscious, and Ashley was in a quick move to catch Serena before her body hit the floor of the Astro Megaship. Amara and Michelle were walking by when the duo saw their princess on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Michelle, as Amara picked up Serena's body.

"I'm not sure. I looked at her and she fell unconsious." explained the yellow ranger. The trio went to the room where the senshi were currently staying in. Amara placed Serena on one of the beds while Michelle explained to Ashley that Serena had fallen unconscious once before. "So, she's had these before?"

"She's had these unconscious spells after Rita and Zedd here healed and she lost her chaos soldier status." explained Amara. "We aren't sure on how many she's had. We do know that she's had about five of them."

"Why is she getting these?" asked Ashley, curious on what this girl is going through.

"We are not sure." said Michelle.

"It's because of the Chaos Crystal." explained another voice as the three sees Amy walking into the room with her mini computer in her hand.

"The Chaos Crystal? Why?" asked Amara.

"I'm not sure." said Amy, as she closed her mini computer. "I do advise someone to stay with her at all times. She may have another one of these when this Ecliptor guy attacks, and then we won't see her again."

"Who do you think should stay with her?" Ashley questioned the three soldiers.

"Well, we should have someone who wouldn't leave Serena out of their sight." explained Michelle, as the group thought of various people. Right now, the four came up with Raye, Lita, Andros, Zhane, Alpha and Hotaru. "Mina wouldn't work, Amy wouldnt either, and neither could I."

"Because Mina would forget her duties, Amy and yourself would be using your smarts to help us." explained Amara, "Who else is left?"

Michelle and Amy looked at each other and thought of someone who would watch Serena. Both knew someone who could, but they were not sure of she'd do it. Amara and Ashley were completely clueless on their thoughts.

"We should let everyone else know about this." said Amy, as everyone got ready to leave the room. Amara offered to stay behind to watch Serena, and offered to let Amy and Michelle know if something was to happen. Back on the bridge of the ship, the group was talking about how to stop Astronema and get Zordon.

While the group was talking, Amara was silently watching her princess sleep. She knew that Serena had the chaos crystal, it would be the only explanation that she could come up with. Amara was figuring things in her head on how Serena get these spells.

'Amy said Serena was getting these because of the crystal..I think that it is being undetected by her computer.' the blonde woman thought, 'Either that or Serena is trying to hide it from us.'

Amara looks over to see Serena sitting up wide awake. The younger blonde sees Amara and smiles lightly. Serena moves to get out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Amara. Serena nodded at the older soldier. "Amy said that you got these from the Chaos Crystal. Would you care to tell me why do you keep getting these?"

"I..can't say anything right now." replied Serena, looking down. Before either blonde could say anything, Cassie came into the room. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"Ecliptor and his goons are down on Earth." said the pink ranger. "We need to get down there and stop him."

Serena got out of the bed and prepared to go with Cassie when Amara pushed her back down.

"You are not going anywhere." said Amara, as Serena looked at her. "You are still.."

"I am a sailor warrior." interjected Serena.

"So am I, but you need to rest. What would happen if Ecliptor gets you?" said Amara.

"Fine. I'll stay here." said Serena, climbing back into the bed. Amara and Cassie left the room. Serena narrowed her eyes at the doorway. 'Me stay here? Hell no. I'm going to go down and help them.'

A few minutes after the rangers and the senshi left the ship, Serena walked to the bridge. Alpha looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing up?" the robot questioned the girl. Serena took out her brooch and looked at the cover. (3)

"I must help my friends." replied Serena, as she looks at the controls. "Could you teleport me to where the rangers and the senshi would be?"

"Yes. Serena, do me a favor and be careful. Ecliptor will try and get you again." said Alpha. Serena nodded as he pressed a few buttons and teleported Serena a block away from the battlefield.

Down on Earth, the rangers and the senshi were handling Ecliptor and his goons pretty well. Two of the rangers were fighting Ecliptor while everyone else was fighting the goons.

"Give us the girl." demanded Ecliptor, as he dodged the red ranger's sword.

Outside of the battlefield, Serena watched the group silently. She quickly transformed into Sailormoon. 4 Unknown to the group, Darkonda was behind Sailormoon, and she didn't notice him.

"I got you now!" exclaimed Darkonda as he prepared to grab the sailor soldier. Before the evil monster could lay a hand on Sailormoon, the blonde warrior did a backflip and kicked Darkonda. "But how did you know I was behind you.."

"Like I'd tell you." Sailormoon replied as she and Darkonda started to fight each other.

Over where Ecliptor was fighting the rangers, the green monster saw Darkonda fighting the one that Astronema wants.

"He's nuts if he think he can get her." murmured Ecliptor, as he went back to fighting the rangers.

Darkonda kept unleashing energy blasts at Sailormoon, who expertly dodged them. Sailormoon couldn't get a chance to attack Darkonda herself, because of the attacks on her. She knew something that might work, but she would have to do it without Darkonda knowing. Suddenly the evil monster unleashed a series of energy beams in which Sailormoon dodged with a little difficulty. While Darkonda was not looking, Sailormoon unleashed on of her own attacks.

"Moon Tiara Action!" shouted Sailormoon, as she unleashed her tiara, which came flying towards Darkonda. Darkonda, on the other hand, and grabbed the flying disc that was heading in his direction.

"This toy cannot stop me." laughed Darkonda, as Sailormoon raised an eyebrow at her opponent.

"Tiara..trap him." said Sailormoon, as the tiara trapped Darkonda's arms to his sides and making him drop his sword.

"Let me go right now brat!" exclaimed Darkonda, with Sailormoon walking over to where he was standing. Sailormoon was close to him, but close enough where he cannot hit her or anything. Darkonda looks at her eyes and noticed that they have become a solid blue color

Suddenly, Sailormoon spun around once and kicked Darkonda backwards away from her. When the evil monster was knocked backwards, Sailormoon bends over and picks up his sword, then walks over where the monster was on the ground. Ecliptor looked over and saw Darkonda on the floor. Jumping into the air, the green monster landed near Sailormoon, making the girl get into a small sword fight. When the two seperated, Ecliptor was infront of Darkonda, who was still on the ground wrapped in Sailormoon's tiara.

"We will be back for you Moon child." said Ecliptor, as the tiara came off of Darkonda and the two disappeared. The sword that was in Sailormoon's hand had disappeared as well.

The rangers and the sailor senshi saw Sailormoon standing completely still staring at a nothing in particular. Sailormercury was typing furiously on her computer while the others walked up close to the sailor soldier. Unexpantly, Sailormoon jerked out of her unmoving state and looked around at her surroundings. Seeing the senshi, Sailormoon moved backwards away from the group.

"Sailormoon, are you alright?" asked Sailorvenus, as the girl kept cowering away. "What's going on?"

Sailormoon didn't answer as she turned on her feet and ran towards a forest. The others were going to go after her when Uranus spoke up.

"Give her some time alone. I'll follow her to make sure nothing goes wrong." said Sailoruranus, as the senshi agreed and they teleported back to the Astro Megaship, leaving the blond sailor soldier.

End of Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 - Darkonda and Ecliptor had hated each other.  
2 - Think of the time when it was the power rangers verses the psycho rangers  
3 - The same brooch from SMR I like having different brooches appear.

DP: Well, here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be started on soon. I plan on having about ten chapters, but I won't know yet. There is going to be one more BSSM/PR fic, which is called Eikyuu ni Tooshu - Forever Leader. It takes place in Crystal Tokyo. When I get this story done, I will start on it. Who knows, I might get this story started on while I'm doing Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos. Don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos (thanks to Babebunny again for the title)  
Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: **Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon** - Naoko Takeuchi  
**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all other seasons**- Saban **anyone else I missed** - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are not in this...as least I don't think so.

Anything else: In this sequel, Serena has moved out of her home and moved in with Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista. The dark-green haired soldier is at the time gates. If you don't remember what was here, refer to chapters 1-3 of The Crossing of Two worlds. When Chaos Sailormoon destroyed Finster and the stuff on the moon, the palace was still intact, just the people who lived in it were destroyed, and she 'lost' her Chaos Sailor status after the Chaos Crystal mysteriously disappeared. Sailormoon isn't the only one who is going to be evil.

Chapter 3:  
------------------------------------------------

In the forest, Sailormoon was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She knew that the senshi would want to question her about various things, so Sailormoon decided to run off. While she was running, the blonde sailor warrior thought about various things. Sailormoon slowed her running down to simple speed walking as she turned around and notice that no one was following her. Unknown to her, a familiar blonde sailor warrior was watching her from a tree. Sailormoon must of sensed her because at the tree that was closest to Sailormoon, the blonde girl did a roundhouse kick, making Sailoruranus fall out of the tree. The taller blonde landed on her feet.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Sailormoon, not looking at the soldier of the wind.

"The others and myself are worried." said Sailoruranus.

While the two were talking, someone was watching the two from a far distance. This person was none other than Astronema, who was watching the two sailor soldiers from her ship. Knowing that the two were alone, Ecliptor and Darkonda, along with some goons, decided to go down to where the two were to get Sailormoon. Over on the Astro Megaship, Alpha was watching the conversation between Sailoruranus and Sailormoon. While Alpha was watching, the rangers and the senshi were talking about Sailormoon, and how they can protect her.

"There had got to be away for us to find the Chaos Crystal and keep it from Asrtonema." said TJ, as Amy began to type on her mini-computer.

While they were talking, Alpha noticed Ecliptor and Darkonda on Earth. They were someways behind the two soldiers, not attacking them, but watching. On Earth, Sailormoon was upset, and her protector was talking to her. Suddenly, Ecliptor and Darkonda plus their goons appeared once more.

"Now, there is only two of you..and you two are surely out numbered." said Ecliptor, as he ordered the goons to capture Sailormoon.

The two sailorsoldiers started to fight the goons, while Ecliptor and Darkond watched. Sailormoon was knocked back into a tree, and fell forward onto her stomach. Uranus saw her princess on the ground and tried to get close to her, but she could not due to the goons blocking her.

"Sailormoon..wake up!" shouted Sailoruranus, as she kept fighting the goons. Suddenly, the taller blonde sailor soldier raised her right hand above her head, "World Shaking!"

The attack knocked the goons away momentarily as she ran over to her princess. Sailormoon woke up and saw Uranus's face.

"I'm fine." said Sailormoon, as she was helped up to her feet. When Sailormoon was standing completely, she was hit with an psychic blast, which made the girl fall to her knees and grip her head in pain.

"Sailormoon..are you alright?" questioned Sailoruranus, when suddenly, Sailormoon unleashed a psychic attack out against everyone, including Sailoruranus. Black energy began to surround the blonde girl as seven red streams of energy appeared around the girl in various places.

"What's going on?" Darkonda questioned, as all seven streams of red energy formed a new sailor fuku on Sailormoon. The senshi and the rangers were watching them from the Astro Megaship.

In a sudden burst of energy, Sailormoon stood, supporting a new sailor form. She wore a black body suit, her skirt was now triple layered. The top layer was purple, the middle was red and the bottom was black. Her gloves went up to her upperarm, with her ends the same color as her collar. Her boots ended above her knees, but they were black and they were tight against her legs. The bows on her sailor fuku were purple, the back ones were very skinny, while her front bow ended at the waist. Sailormoon wore a silver brooch with a black star in the center. On her forehead, there was no tiara. Instead, there was a star that was black and purple. In her right hand was a six foot weapon. The top of the weapon was a black star. In the middle of the black star was a silver gem shining brightly. Sailormoon was standing on both of her feet as her silver hair was waving in the wind. 1

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Darkonda. Sailormoon looks at Darkonda with her solid blue eyes. Darkonda, in an angry rage, attacks Sailormoon.

Sailormoon looked at her enemy, seeing him run at her, and does a simple side-step to the attack. Darkonda falls on his face. Getting back up, the monster gets more angry at the girl, who was only standing there doing nothing.

"You will die a painful death." hissed Darkonda, as he charged at Sailormoon. The silver-headed soldier, on the other hand, raised her hand, lifting Darkonda in the air. Suddenly, dark electricity began to course through the monster's body, frying the evil monster internally.

Unknown to Sailormoon, Ecliptor knocked out Sailoruranus and quickly snuck up on the silver-headed sailor soldier. Hitting the girl in the neck, Sailormoon's eyes went wide as she was knocked unconscious. Darkonda fell to the ground after Sailormoon hit the ground. On the Astro Megaship, Alpha was pressing buttons when he saw what was going on Earth with the two sailor soldiers and the two evil monsters.

"Ai yi yi rangers!" shouted Alpha, as the rangers came into the room, with the sailor soldiers in tow. "You need to get down there and fast!"

The rangers and the senshi left the Astro Megaship and headed towards Earth. Back on Earth, Ecliptor had his goons pick up Sailoruranus's unconscious body while he picked up Sailormoon's body. Darkonda was in a withering heap on the ground and was not moving. Suddenly, the rangers and the sailor soldiers arrived, only to see the two soldiers get taken.

"Return them to us now!" demanded Sailormars, as Ecliptor looks at them.

"We are not going to do that." said Ecliptor, as he turned back around and he and his goons disappeared, "Tough luck brats."

The sailor soldiers were looking upset as two of their own were taken by a new enemy, and there seemed no way for them to retrieve them. Unknown to the two groups, someone was watching them from a small distance.

"Soon...everything will be right." whispered the person who was wearing a robe to conceal the body. "Once the Chaos Crystal is destroyed...she will be free."

End of Chapter 3  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
1 - This is similar to the new form. I think that I might stay with this form, but I am not sure. I'm still working on it.

DP: Well, here is chapter 3. I will have Chapter 4 started soon, and there are a few other stories that I plan on working on when I get the free time. I am always up for ideas, so don't forget to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are not in this...if they are..then they'd come in and leave out different than the show.

Anything else: In this sequel, Serena has moved out of her home and moved in with Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista. The dark-green haired soldier is at the time gates. If you don't remember what was here, refer to chapters 1-3 of The Crossing of Two worlds. When Chaos Sailormoon destroyed Finster and the stuff on the moon, the palace was still intact, just the people who lived in it were destroyed, and she 'lost' her Chaos Sailor status after the Chaos Crystal mysteriously disappeared. Sailormoon isn't the only one who is going to be evil.

-  
Chapter 4:  
------------------------------------------------

On Astronema's spaceship, the princess of evil was looking at her viewing screen. She watches in gradification as Darkonda gets shocked by Sailormoon. Astronema had Ecliptor and his goons put some sort of spell on the two kidnapped sailor soldiers. Ecliptor is also putting the same device that Astronema has on the two as well. He is also making sure that they do not become what they were. The evil princess is hoping that the rangers and those two's friends don't spoil her plans. Elgar was still messing with that odd computer that he had found. (1) Astronema hears a door open and she turns around to see Ecliptor walking into the room. Before she could ask anything, he spoke first.

"Everything is complete on them." said the monster, "The two of them should be waking soon."

"Good." replied Astronema, as both turned back to the viewing globe to watch Chaos Sailormoon fight against the rangers and the senshi a year before. (2)

The door opened once more and two figures came walking out, both were supporting outfits that resemble sailorfukus. One of the two was an inch taller or so than the other, and she was wearing a black bodysuit with a double layered skirt. The top layer is dark blue with the bottom layer black. She has a dark blue collar with a single black stripe, and a matching choker. Her front bow was normal length, but the color is purple with a silver brooch in the center with a black star. Her back bow is touching the floor, but they are skinny and the color of it is purple. Her boots end above the knee, the color of them are black boots and they seem to be tight against her legs. Her gloves ended at the wrist and they were also black with purple ends. She never wore a tiara, but instead she has a black star. In her left hand was her talisman, the Space Sword. She had short sandy blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes.

The other sailor warrior wore a black body suit, her skirt was now triple layered. The top layer was purple, the middle was red and the bottom was black. Her gloves went up to her upperarm, with her ends the same color as her collar. Her boots ended above her knees, but they were black and they were tight against her legs. The bows on her sailor fuku were purple, the back ones were very skinny, while her front bow ended at the waist. The girl wore a silver brooch with a black star in the center. On her forehead, there was no tiara. Instead, there was a star that was black. In her right hand was a six foot weapon. The top of the weapon was a black star. In the middle of the black star was a silver gem shining brightly. Her silver hair was still around with the odango-atama style. (3)

"Their old memories are still attached to them, but they do not feel anything for those. But.." started Ecliptor as the silver headed soldier cut him off.

"We have chosen not to pay any attention to what our old memories have. They will not have any use to us in the future. You have our complete loyalty." said the silver headed soldier.

"Chaos Sailormoon, Chaos Sailoruranus...You two are better than I imagined." said Astronema, as the two bowed infront of the princess. "How will we destroy the rangers."

"My princess, I have an idea." said Chaos Sailormoon, as the two senshi stood up. Astronema looks at her with a gaze. "Why don't we set a trap for them."

The group began to work on a plan to destroy the rangers and the senshi. Over on the Astro Megaship, the sailor senshi were very quiet as two of some of their strongest members were taken. The girls knew that when Serena was Chaos Sailormoon, they had problems fighting her. Now, with Amara on their enemy's side, no one knows how powerful they will be. The rangers were watching the group silently, wondering if there was some way for them to help their foregin friends. Amy was busy typing on her mini computer while Hotaru was sitting with Michelle, who was looking through her Deep Aqua Mirror. Some of the rangers were talking to each other.

"One thing is for sure, how will we be able to stop them if they are against us." said Tj, as Lita, Mina, and Raye were listening to them.

"There must be a way for us to stop them from actually harming us." said Lita, "Hotaru could use her powers to protect us, but then we will have to rely on strength to fight against Ecliptor and his goons while trying to free Serena and Amara."

"Why would Astronema want the Chaos Crystal?" asked Hotaru, after being quiet most of the time.

"She is like our enemies. She wants to rule the world." said Mina.

"Not quite." said Andros, as everyone looks over at the red ranger. "Astronema wants to destroy us rangers, and everyone that stands in her way. She wants to rule the entire universe."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Raye, as the senshi look at Andros in shock. "There is no way that she will rule this universe..we know who..."

"Raye, don't tell them what they shouldn't know." said Amy, not looking up from her computer. A few minutes later, she took off her glasses and looks over at the raven haired soldier. "They shouldn't know about our future."

"What do you mean?" Cassie questioned the girls.

"Don't worry about it Cassie." said Andros, looking at the pink ranger. "If they want to tell us, then they will tell us."

"Thanks." said Mina, as the group went back to what they were doing. "Why don't we go down to Earth and walk around for a while? We could do some shopping!"

"Okay. Let's have a break from this." said Ashley, as the group went down to Earth for a shopping trip. And the guys stayed on the ship to look for Ecliptor and anyone else.

On Earth, the girls were inside the shopping center and both of them were unaware that they were being watched. Two people were watching the females, silently while drinking iced tea.

"So, those are what they look like." said one of the females, as the other female took a drink of her tea. "Not very becoming of them for those who are supposed to protect this world."

"Maybe. But remember what our objective is." said the other, as the two got up and left their table, silently following the girls from store to store.

While the girls were going from store to store, Raye felt someone following her, and shrugged it off as nothing. When the girls were looking through various clothing racks, Raye saw two people looking directly at her...as if they are staring at her. Mina saw Raye and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Raye, are you alright?" asked the blonde haired girl, making the said girl shake her head.

"Yea. I'm fine." replied Raye, then looking back where the two people staring at her to find them gone. 'I wonder who those two were and why were they staring at us.'

The two from earlier were actually inside the store and were looking through various clothing as well, and they kept glancing over at the other girls. Lita saw them looking at the different shorts. Lita told the others and everyone looked over at the two people at the shorts rack. One of the two had a tight black shirt that showed her stomach, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. On her feet were a pair of gym shoes. The other wore a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. The one with the baggy jeans had silver hair and blue eyes, with her hair into a braided ponytail that comes over the right shoulder.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Ashley, softly so the two wouldn't hear her. She thought wrong.

Everyone hears a ring tone as one of the two girls took out her cell phone and answered the device. Not listening to what the girl was saying, Amy had taken out her computer and began to type into it, scanning the girl.

'Why isn't my computer picking up anything?' Amy thought.

'Because...you little annoying insect...our data is untrackable.' replied a snappy female voice, which shocked Amy. 'Don't worry about who we are. We will not harm you or your friends.'

The voice left Amy's head as she put her computer away, with the others looking at her oddly. She reassured them as Raye watches the two people leave.

"Raye don't worry about them. If there is any trouble, we'll take care of it." said Hotaru, as the group hears the communicator go off for Cassie and Ashley.

The group runs and hides as Cassie replies to the machine. The voice on the other side belonged to Andros.

"Girls, Ecliptor and Darkonda have returned to Earth. They are about a mile from the shopping center." explained the red ranger. "We will meet you there."

"Right." said Cassie, as the group made sure that no one was looking. Cassie and Ashley morphed into their ranger forms as the senshi quickly transformed into their respective sailor forms.

The group of females left the shopping center into the direction of the location of their enemies. Unknown to them, the two figures from earlier were watching them.

"We should head there ourselves." said one, as they changed into their appropriate clothing and disappeared into two seperate columns of black and dark blue stars.

About a mile from the shopping center, Ecliptor and Darkonda were causing mischief and mayhem, making everyone run away. The rangers and the senshi arrived at the site, with the senshi very pissed off.

"What have you done with our friends!" demaneded Sailormars, as the two laughed at the raven-haired sailor warrior.

"Why should we tell you." snapped Darkonda, as their goons started to attack the good guys.

The two teams split up and took on the goons, while the red and the silver ranger attacked Darkonda and Ecliptor themselves. Unknown to the group, two people were watching the fight. Both were wearing robes, so no one could see who they were. During the fight, the two walked up silently and unnoticed to everyone. The shorter of the two robed figures made a motion with her which formed a purple bow with a black arrow with red flames surrounding it. (4)

"Immortal Judgment!" shouted one of the two figures, as the attack hits the ground, making everyone, including Darkonda and Ecliptor get hit. Everyone falls the the ground to see the two hooded figures. Darkonda, not knowing who the two were, attacked them in a pit of rage. The two mearly did side steps and Darkonda fell to the ground. "You alone cannot harm us."

"We'll see about that!" shouted Darkonda, as he attacked the two figures once more.

"Heaven's harmony!" shouted the other figure, showing the palm of her hand to Darkonda. A dark blue symbol appeared as a beam of energy was shot out of the gloved palm. Darkonda was quick as he dodged the attack and tackled the shorter of the two figures.

The one that was on the ground growled as she kicked Darkonda away from her, but not before Darkonda gave the girl a sharp but not deep cut on her hidden face.

"Ima watashi ki no kurutta!" shouted the girl, who took off her robe to reveal a sailorfuku. The cut on the girl's face was over her forehead, right where a black star was. The girl raised her hand and a sword formed into her hand. Jumping into the air, she charged at Darkonda with great speed.

The rangers and the senshi were shocked to see who the girl was. It was Sailormoon. Or at least it is with her supporting a new sailor fuku. The girl's partner stood behind the evil monster quietly as Darkonda tried to get away. Everytime he would move, so would she.

"Don't kill me..please!" pleaded Darkonda, as Sailormoon nodded to her partner who nodded back in return. Sailormoon jumped off of Darkonda high into the air as her parnter leaped backwards away from the evil monster.

"Harmonious Destiny!" shouted Sailormoon, as she brought her hands together and a blue ball of energy was releashed from her hands.

"Heaven's Harmony!" followed Sailormoon's partner, who's hood came off after she unleashed her attack at Darkonda. Everyone saw that this was Sailoruranus...supporting a new sailor fuku as well.

The two attacks came flying at Darkonda, hitting him directly. The two attacks formed a small dust storm, which Sailormoon landed infront of. Sailormoon chuckled lightly as her partner came over to her.

"Let's go." murmured Sailormoon quietly, as the two leaped away, leaving the senshi and the rangers in shock. Ecliptor and his goons had left, hoping they would not be next.

The two groups left the battlesite and went to the spaceship. The senshi were in shock to see their two friends supporting new powers and new sailor forms. Alpha saw the whole thing from the viewing screen.

"Ai yi yi guys, I thought you were going to be next." said the robot, as the two groups of heros appeared in the bridge.

"Something isn't right here." said Cassie, as everyone looks over at the pink ranger. "Why would those two get kidnapped, then appear on Earth while we were fighting Ecliptor and Darkonda?"

"I felt something odd coming from those two as well." said Raye, as the senshi look at her. "They may be setting a trap for us."

"How?" asked Carlos, as Amy began to explain what had happened when Tuxedo Kamen was brainwashed.

"So, we have to be on our guard then?" asked Zhane, as the blue-haired soldier nodded. "Do we have any extra communicators for them?"

"No need to." said Amy, as everyone looks at the soldier of ice, "One of us will be around one of the rangers anyway, so when they are alerted for something, the person who is with the ranger can alert the other senshi."

"Good idea." said Tj, as the groups tried to figure out how to heal the two senshi.

Back on Astronema's space ship, Darkonda came barging into the room very angry. Ecliptor's goons got infront of the evil monster to protect Astronema.

"Those two nit-twits of yours attacked me!" shouted Darkonda, as the said two soldiers came into the room. After seeing the two walk in, Darkonda tried to lounge at them, only to be stopped in midair by the one with silver hair. "Put me down!"

"My princess, they are ready." said Chaos Sailormoon, as she dropped Darkonda back on the ground and she and Chaos Sailoruranus bowed, ready for the next part in their plan.

-------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 4 -  
1 - Refer to the end of chapter 1, and the beginning of Chapter 2  
2 - To be confused with this, you must read The Crossing of Two Worlds.  
3 - Sailormoon's new Chaos Form. No, the Chaos Crystal has not appeared yet. That will reappear within the next few chapters.

DP: Hasn't ANYONE guessed my contest from a few chapters ago? I know that Babebunny has, but she has guess wrong. I will repost the contest for you to read, and I will give you a hint or two:

Contest: Can you guess who was sealed in a computer, I will give a chappy dedication. But in order to get the prize, you have to say who is it, how they get stuck, what season, and who was before and after that person. You must have all four parts in order to get it.

HINT #1: - The person is FEMALE.

HINT #2: - She says this in the dubbed - "Too bad for you that I'll be the first to use that great machine you invented."

Hint #3: - She says "Ta ta."

DP: Well, that's it for the hints. For those who really wanna try: Tell me what is the Episode title and number. If you give me the english name, you have to give me the english number, it cannot be the mix. But you can try . If no one guesses it by the end of Chapter 5, then I will show you the answer. Don't forget to R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban

anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are not in this...if they are..then they'd come in and leave out different than the show.

Anything else: If you wanna know, refer back to the first four chapters. IF I plan on putting anything else here, then I'd do it.

-  
Chapter 5:  
------------------------------------------------

On Earth, people were having fun at the park. Darkonda was causing michief again. Ecliptor was not with him, but he was hiding from him. Astronema's henchmen were trying to lure out the power rangers and the sailor senshi, but they were not aware of the plan.

Inside the Juice Bar, the rangers and the senshi were eating happily. They were also listening to the tv, when a special report came on. The two groups looked at the rangers and saw that part of the city was under attack. Suddenly, five figures came out into the open...in very familiar outfits.

"How can that be?" whispered Hotaru, as everyone watched the television. They watched the news reporter walk up to the rangers, who were very quiet. The group of five rangers pulled out their guns and fired at the camera crew.

The rangers and the senshi ran off to the location of the fake rangers, and they transformed and morphed into their respective forms once more. At the location, the fake rangers were laughing as the camera crew and the news woman ran off. The power rangers and the senshi came into view, and saw the five costumes.

"Who are you!" demaneded the red ranger, as the five figures laughed evilly.

"Why..we're you." said the one who looked like the red ranger, as if talking about the weather.

"That is impossible." said the Silver Ranger, as Ecliptor and Darkonda came into the group once more.

"It is quite possible." said Ecliptor, walking infront of the super heroes. "Psycho Rangers, meet the Power Rangers. Power Rangers..meet your doom."

The evil rangers did their stances as the clothing on them shifted into something more...suitable for them. Each one had a dull black full body outfit. Their feet were black boots, on their arms were black as well, but the black on their boots and their gloves were more shiny than their bodysuits. Each helmet for the Psycho Rangers were the same for their counterpart. (1)

"Do you think you can destroy us?" asked Sailorvenus, as the Psycho Rangers look at the senshi oddly.

"Is there a chance that you think you can stop us?" countered Psycho Pink, as they smirked evilly.

"Think? We know." said Sailorjupiter, as her and Sailorneptune did a combination attack. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Deep Submerge!" followed Sailorneptune, unleashing her attack of a ringed ball of water.

The dragon from Jupiter's attack formed with Neptune's water attack for create a bigger dragon. The dragon itself struck the Psycho Rangers. The evil rangers just stood there and took the attack, without it harming them.

"That can't be." said Sailormars.

Unknown to everyone, two figures were watching the groups. They know when to interfere...and when not to do anything at all. The two were smirking that both the Psycho Rangers AND Darkonda don't know the plan that they are doing.

"I hope Lady Astronema knows what she's doing." said one of the two figures, who was leaning against her partner and personal protector. "I don't actually care what she is doing..I just this doesn't get carried away."

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to us." came the reply, as the two continued to watch the group from above. "Now, if those Psychos tried something stupid, then I don't think Lady Astronema would care if the two of us killed them."

The silver-headed soldier giggled lightly as they watch the psychos and the orginal rangers fight against each other. The two knew that their plan must work, and hopefully that no one tries to stop them. The silver-headed soldier stood up as a bow and arrow set appeared in her hands. Her partner stood up and the two prepared to attack the 'evil' group. The silver headed soldier brought her bow and arrow together as the arrow bursted into a flame.

"Immortal Judgment!" shouted the first figure, unleashing her arrow.

"Destructive Obliteration!" shouted her partner, releasing four rings.

The second attack fused into the first attack, creating a barrier made of yellow rings surrounding the arrow. The two attacks shot towards the Psycho Rangers when the rings came off and shot against the Pink, Yellow, Black and Blue Psycho Rangers. The arrow shot the Red Psycho Ranger in the chest and the group of five evil rangers were knocked backwards away from the Space Rangers. Everyone looks up to see where the attacks came from...only to see Sailormoon and Sailoruranus in the same forms from before.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Psycho Red, as he and the other Psycho Rangers got up. The two senshi came out from where they were hiding and landed infront of the Sailor Senshi.

"We do not explain ourselves to you." said Sailoruranus, as Sailormoon and herself raised their right hands. Two balls of energy appears in their hands as the one in Sailormoon's hand formed a staff. In her right hand was a six foot weapon. The top of the weapon was a black star. In the middle of the black star was a silver gem shining brightly. In Sailoruranus's hand, her talisman, the Space Sword, appeared in her raised arm.

The Psycho Rangers noticed that it was them, Ecliptor, Darkonda AND their goons against a group of fourteen..which consisted of mainly females. The Psycho Rangers know that they are outnumbered...but not outpowered. Suddenly they took out their laser guns and shot it at the silver-headed sailor senshi. Sailormoon only smirked as the attacks came right at her and her partner.

"Daikonran no hogo suru..." murmuered Sailormoon, as the attacks hit a reflective barrier which shot the laser beams back at the evil rangers. (2)

The Psycho Rangers found out that those two were more powerful than they were.

"Psychos, let's retreat for now." said Ecliptor, as the evil rangers looked at him. "If we stay here, we will end up destroyed."

"You're right." agreed Psycho Red, as the evil Psycho Rangers left the battlesite, with Ecliptor and Darkonda and their goons right behind them.

After the evil group left, Sailormoon and Sailoruranus were about to leave when the Sailor senshi surrounded them.

"What is going on here? Why won't you tell us anything." said Sailormars. Sailormoon looked at her sadly as the two leaped away from the groups, landed far enough so the senshi and the rangers could still see them. "Well?"

"Anata no saiaku nan no osore desu?" asked Sailormoon, as everyone looked at the silver headed senshi in confusement. "When you find out the answer to that..you will have our answer." (3)

The two senshi leaped away with the senshi and the rangers in confusement. Sailormercury was typing something on her computer while the other senshi were talking to the rangers.

"That was just odd." said Sailorjupiter, as the other senshi agreed silently. Their friends were obvious avoiding them..for what reasons, they don't know. "We really need to keep track on those two."

"Either way, we should be careful." said Sailormercury, as the rangers looked at her. "Especially you rangers. Those Psycho Rangers may look like you, but they are just like you..but evil."

"We have to be on our guard at all times now." said Sailorsaturn, who have been quiet most of the time.

The rangers and the senshi left the site when another figure came in wearing a robe. The person knew of the people who just left, but wasn't aware that she was being watched. Looking around, the female saw a sliver of silver hair form the shadows..knowing that the two senshi never really left.

"I know that you two are in there." called the figure, as she looks over at where the silver headed soldier was watching. "Dete kuru to tatakai!"

The figure saw part of the silver soldier's upper body, and was shocked to see a gloved arm was around her shoulders casually. The robed figure got into a fighting stance, but noticed that the two were not moving..as if they were in a trance like state. The female watched as they suddenly blinked out of their states and leaped away wordlessly.

"O...k that was weird." said the figure, watching the two retreating figures. She knew that she has to reveal herself to the other senshi and the power rangers, but she doesn't know when she will do that. "Soon...you two will be set free...just like mama told me.."

The female walked away from the site. On Astronema's ship, the Psycho Rangers were bowing infront of the Princess of Evil. The evil woman knew of that her other warriors were doing, but she will not let the Psycho Rangers know.

"You have done well..my Psycho Rangers." said Astronema, as they stood up quietly. "Soon..those power rangers will not be in our way anymore. Now, go untill you are needed."

The five Psycho Rangers left the room. Two sailor suited figures came walking into the room, then bowed quickly.

"My Princess, that computer that Elgar had gotten is almost complete." said Sailoruranus.

"What is with that computer anyway?" asked Astronema, as Chaos Sailormoon answered the question.

"About a few years ago, there was a group of heart snatchers called the Witches 5." started Sailormoon, as the piece of machine came into the room. "They tried to get the purest heart crystal to bring forth Master Pharaoh Ninty, and the Tau Ceti system. They were trying to turn the Earth into a huge silenced world."

"What happened to them?" Ecliptor asked the evil soldier.

"The Witches 5 went under an alias name called the Beauru of Bad Behavior." continued the silver headed soldier, as she continued to tell the story of the evil Death Busters and their attempt to Silence the world.

After Chaos Sailormoon was done with her story, the evil princess felt that she should bring back one of these 'Witches 5' characters.

"Before you plan on bringing one of these witches back, she must not know about the plan that we have currently." said Chaos Sailormoon, as the princess of evil nodded. The two Chaos Senshi walked into another room, hidden from everyone. "We will hide here. She must not know about the two od us yet."

Elgar pressed a button as a woman with shoulder-lenth golden blonde hair, glasses, black and yellow outfit, and a brown staff with a black star appeared infront of them.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked the woman. Looking around, the woman saw that she wasn't in that blasted computer that Eudial built anymore. Seeing Astronema and her minions, then taking note that it was she who set her free. "Thank you for setting me free."

"Who are you." demaneded Ecliptor.

"My name is Mimete." answered the woman, bowing lightly. "Since you have freed me, I will remain loyal to you."

"We don't need anymore.." started Elgar, but Astronema cut him off.

"How well do you know someone named Sailormoon?" asked Astronema, lying about Sailormoon as Mimete's anger flared up.

"She's still around!" exclaimed the blonde woman, gripping her staff. "Just wait untill I get my hands on her for making my life hell.."

"So, you have heard of her." said Ecliptor.

"Yea. I use to work for the Witches 5..and everytime we got a pure heart, Sailor Wailing Moon and her fellow sailor twerps were there, to stop us.." said Mimete, then looking at Astronema, "And this time..with my powers ten fold, they won't be able to stop me."

"I have an prosition for you, Mimete." said Astronema, as the woman in the yellow and black outfit looks at her. "I will let you go after Sailormoon, IF you bring me the Chaos Crystal."

"Chaos Crystal, what's that?" Mimete wondered, looking confusedm then thinking over the deal that this evil being had made. Astronema had begun to explain what the Chaos Crystal is, and who had it last. After the small story, Mimete was laughing lightly. "Who knew that the stupid sailor brat could be so evil."

Chaos Sailormoon snorted quietly, making Mimete look at the shadows were she is hiding. Shurgging her shoulders, Mimete looked back at Astronema when Darkonda came charging into the room.

"I can't wait until I get my hands on those two.." started Darkonda, as Astronema glared at him, making him shut up.

"Now, Mimete is it? What is your answer?" asked Ecliptor, as the blonde female looked at Ecliptor and Astronema.

'Either I agree to work for them like I did for Tomoe and his other flunkies or I get sent back into the computer.' Mimete thought, while remembering that her attacks were unaffected. With the exception that they gotten a litte more powerful. "Sure."

"Good." said Astronema, as the group figures out a way to capture the rangers and the sailor senshi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 5 -  
1 - Just like the small minisereies of Power Rangers in Space when the Psychos were in.  
2 - "Daikonran" means Chaos, "no" means of and "hogo suru" means shield. Litterally it means Chaos Sheild, but this sounds better. This is one of CSM's new attack, it's just like Saturn's "Silent Wall" but it reflects the attacks back.  
3 - "Anata no saiaku nan no osore desu?" means "What is your worst fear?" I wanted it to be "What is your deepest fear?", which came from the movie Coach Carter, but I figure this sounded better.

DP: Yep, Mimete is back. And she was the answer of the contest. It is offical, this fic is longer than it's prequel "the Crossing of Two worlds." I plan on doing some MAJOR revision soon, but I don't know if I will be or not. After this fic is over with, I will start on the final part of my BSSM-Power Ranger trilogy: Eikyuu ni Tooshu - Forever Leader, which will take place in Crystal Tokyo. More info will be out later. Don't forget to R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who:  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are in this...they will leave different than the show.

Anything else: If you wanna know, refer back to the first set of chapters. The two evil sailor senshi will be OOC for the next set of chapters, you'll see why.

-  
Chapter 6:  
------------------------------------------------

On the Astro Megaship, Amy was typing in her computer while Alpha was helping her. The blue-haired soldier was trying to find information about Sailormoon and Sailoruranus. The senshi were waiting along with the rangers. The Sailor Senshi were left dumbfounded. They had never been in such a situation like this before. There were no youma, no fights to the death. Just two former comrades who wore blacksuited sailorfukus who won't form some sort of communication with them.

"Raye, why won't you ask the Sacred Fire?" asked Mina, as the rangers looked at the blonde. The rangers were not aware of what Raye is. "That might help us."

"What do you mean Mina?" asked Zhane, as Raye looks at the Silver Ranger.

"I am a miko." answered Raye. "A shrine maiden. Mina, to answer your question: We can try, but we'd have to go back to the shrine."

"I wonder what Sailormoon meant." said Ashley, refering to the odd language she spoke in. "Anata no saiaku nan no osore desu? What does that mean?"

"Sailormoon asked us what our worst fear is." answered Hotaru, as everyone looks at her.

"Does she mean by individual fears, or fears from all of us combined?" asked Lita, as the senshi knew what their worst fear is and always will be. (1)

"I think she meant all of us together." Michelle answered. "Why did she asked us that, I am not sure."

Amy had been quiet the entire time, still typing away on her computer. She was paying attention to everyone's conversation, while trying to find the Chaos Crystal.

"What I wanna know is how are we going to stop the Psycho Rangers." said Tj, as the rangers figure up a plan to destroy the five evil rangers.

"The Psycho Rangers as just like us only evil, right?" asked Carlos, as everyone listened to the black ranger. "What if a sailor soldier paired up with one of us? They could help us while we help them."

"That can work." said Amy, speaking up for the first time in a while.

On Astronema's ship, Mimete was figuring out a plan to destroy the Sailor Senshi AND find the Chaos Crystal. Mimete had suggested looking through pure hearts of people, but Astronema was against the idea.

"Why won't you let me check pure hearts?" asked Mimete, as Astronema glared at her.

"We don't have time searching people for the Chaos Crystal." explained Astronema, as the Psycho Rangers came into the room.

"Astronema..now is the time to attack!" demaneded Psycho Red, as Mimete jumped away from the evil rangers.

"Do you think so?" asked Astronema, feigning innocence. Before Psycho Red could reply, the woman snapped back with a hastily remark, "You will obey me..Psycho Rangers. Or I will destroy you myself. We will attack when I say so. Is that understood?"

The Psycho Rangers nodded and left the room. On Earth, Chaos Sailormoon and Chaos Sailoruranus were jumping around from rooftop to rooftop, then stopping to take a quick breather.

"How much longer should we keep this charade up?" asked Chaos Sailoruranus, as Chaos Sailormoon looked at her.

"I'm not sure. We will find out something soon." said Chaos Sailormoon, as the two felt a presence and turned to see Ecliptor. "Oh..it's you."

"Astronema wants us to prepare for the final phaze in our plan." said Ecliptor, as the two looked at him. "We need a way to trap the rangers and those pathetic sailor senshi."

"We can do that." said Chaos Sailormoon, taking a lock of her silver hair and twirling it. "That won't be much of a problem."

"Really? How would that be?" asked Ecliptor, as Chaos Sailormoon began to tell the evil monster her three plans.

Up on Astronema's ship, Mimete was thinking on someone who would have this odd Chaos Crystal that Astronema keeps blabbering about. From what Mimete understood, the last person who had it and seen it was Sailormoon. Mimete knew that Chaos Sailormoon and Chaos Sailoruranus were on their side, by being told the plan from Astronema. Mimete went back to Japan, where the once hideout of the Death Busters was. Looking around, Mimete found the same gun that belonged to Eudial.

"Hmm..maybe there is someone who has the Chaos Crystal." smiled Mimete, as she left with the gun in her hand. Unknown to her, a woman with silver hair was watching.

"Even if there is a chance that you find the Chaos Crystal...there is only one person who can use it." murmured the girl, as she disappeared.

On Earth, the rangers and the senshi had given up on what Asrtonema's next plan was and went to the local miniature golf course. When they arrived there, they saw other things besides golfing, there was some sort of basketball, a go cart track, a maze with see through netting and what looked like to booths with what appears to be slingshots in them. The group of twelve saw that the two booths had two people in them, with four buckets full of..water balloons? One of the two had silver hair, while wearing a baseball cap to protect her eyes, while her companion has short sandy blonde hair. Both were laughing like there was nothing else in the world. The on with sandy blonde hair grabbed a water balloon and put it into the slingshot and pulled on it.

"Ana ni hassha suru!" shouted the person, who's voice revealed it to be more masculine with a touch of femininity to it. The group of twelve watch as the water balloon goes flying towards the woman who had silver hair..and it hits the metal thing above her head, splashing her with water. (2) The silver-headed woman replies back by shooting one at her companion..who got hit directly by the water balloon.

The group headed to the counter and got the golf balls and the golf putters to play a round of golf. While they were playing, Lita and Cassie saw that the two at the Water Wars (3) were still launching water balloons at each other.

"They must have gone through about fifty balloons." said Cassie as a girl infront of them spoke up.

"Actually, they paid enought to shoot about two hundred balloons." said the girl, who had blonde hair that stook out. She wore a pair of black shorts with a yellow top. She also had pair of orange glasses on. "I've been watching them for a while. Those two must really enjoy the game to play it this long."

About two hours later, the group of twelve was at the last hole of golf when they see the two from earlier playing that Water Wars game still.

"How many balloons did they shoot off?" asked Mina, asfter losing count.

"They are about done." said Amy, who was counting the balloons. "I asked how long it would be until they were finished, and they workers said it would be about fifteen minutes after we've played our round of golf."

The twelve continued to watch the two people finish up their water game. The woman with sandy blonde hair looked at her buckets and seen that hers were empty while her companion still had about two buckets full. The silver headed woman saw Raye and gazed at her for a few moments before going back to the game.

"Bombs away!" shouted the silver-headed woman, who's voice was very familiar to the senshi. The six senshi knew who's voice that was and watched as the girl finished up her buckets.

After the two were done with their game, they headed inside the building to the arcade. The senshi and the rangers laughed inside as they see the two from just a few moments ago standing at a arcade game. The machine looked like some sort of dancing game. The girl from the golf course came up to the two woman as the one with silver hair went after quarters. When she returned, she put in about a few dollars of quarters into the machine for her and the sandy blonde woman.

"What level are you two going on?" asked the short blonde woman, as the silver headed woman smiled evilly.

"Omoi." replied the girl, then speaking once more, "For majority of the game, then we will do oni."

"You two are nuts." said the short woman.

"Mimi...you're the one nuts." smiled the taller woman.

"Ursasei Ruka-san." said Mimi, as she stood to one side as the game began.

"Koneko-chan, choose the first song." said 'Ruka-chan', as the named Koneko-chan scanned until she landed on a song called 'Dream a Dream'. "Alright. Let's go."

The silver headed girl selected the song as the two started to dance to it. The rangers and the senshi were watching silently as a small crowd appeared behind them and on the sides. After the first song was over, with both recieving double AA's, the tall sandy blonde was chosing the next song. 'Mimi' thought of a good song for the two to play next.

"What about Mastsuri Japan..the nonstop mix." said Mimi, smiling evil, as the two looked at her oddly. "It's just so happens to know that you two know this song inside and out."

The two look at each other and nodded, with the taller of the two choosing 'Matsuri Japan(nonstop mix)'. When the song was selected, the two brought up another screen to fix the various speeds etc. The two woman fixed part of their steps. The two put the speeds on their steps to one and half, and they also selected that their steps would be stealth, AND their steps would be reverse. Soon the song started, and the two woman stood on the dancing concoles and faced the audiance. The music started as the steps started to appear...and the everyone was amazed to see the two so...coordinated. They were hitting the steps so perfectly...people were not believeing what they are seeing.

"I don't believe this. This isn't possible." said Ashley, as the other rangers looked at the yellow ranger. "This song is one of the most difficult songs, yet those two are playing it like there's beginner steps on it."

"Maybe those two are really good." said Mina, as the group went back to watching the two.

Twenty minutes went by and the three moving were walking away from the machine, much to everyone's disappointment. Michelle watched the three go to an marked room, and wondering about them.

"I think that those three are up to something." said the aqua-haired woman.

Outside the center, the three from the dancing machine was in their orginal forms: Chaos Sailormoon, Chaos Sailoruranus and Mimete.

"Is everything in place?" asked a female voice, as Astronema came walking into area.

"Yes. The three of us will create a distraction." said Mimete, as Chaos Sailormoon explained the plan to Astronema. The princess of evil looked over at Mimete after Chaos Sailormoon explained her plan.

"You better not fail me." snapped Astronema, as the two senshi snickered quietly, which earned them a glare from Astronema, who then disappeared.

Inside the center, Mimete came walking inside from the secluded area. She knew what she was to do, but there were other plans.

"I think I have an idea on who has the Chaos Crystal." murmured Mimete, as realization struck her. "She won't stand a chance."

Mimete went to the most crowed part of the golf course and took out her gun. No one was actually paying attention to her, but Mimete had set up a hug barrier so no one would be able to leave. Seeing that everyone was still ignoring her, Mimete took her gun and saw three people lined up in a straight row, aimed at where their pure hearts would be and pressed the trigger. A black star went through all three as three redish pink heart crystals came out of their bodies. The people who were inside the barrier were trying to get out, but found no way possible.

"Everyone stand still." snapped Mimete, as the former Death Buster extracted everyone's heart crystal.

Screams filled the air as the senshi and the rangers hear the screams. Transforming into their respective forms, the group of twelve came running to where Mimete was and they saw the woman extracting heart crystals once more. After about the fiftith person, the rangers and the senshi appeared. Mimete knew who the senshi were, and noticed that they had gotten some new powers since last time they fought. (4)

"So, Sailor twerps, are you ready to lose?" asked Mimete, preparing to unleash one of her attacks. She looked around and noticed that Sailormoon wasn't there. "Hey, where's the stupid sailor brat?"

"None of your business." said Sailorjupiter. The brunette soldier unleashed her attack at the evil Witches 5 worker. "Jupiter Oak.."

"You guys are SOOOO stupid!" exclaimed Mimete as a electrifiyed cage appeared around the two groups of heroes. Sailormars tried to touch it, only for it to shoot off sparks. "You cannot escape from this."

Unknown to everyone, two figures were watching from a small distance. They started to walk out from the shadows, when Sailorsaturn saw them.

"Sailormoon, Sailoruranus..help us please!" exclaimed Sailorsaturn, as the two stopped in their tracks, Sailormoon made a bow and a arrow appear in her hand, while Sailoruranus raised her right hand.

"Immortal Judgment!" shouted Sailormoon, unleashing her arrow..directly at the senshi and the rangers.

"World Shaking!" followed Sailoruranus, as her attack followed her companions.

The two attacks went inside the cage and struck both groups. The senshi fell down to the floor/ground along with the rangers.

"Why are you attacking us.." gasped Sailorvenus. "We thought that you were on our side."

"Fools, do you think that they would actually be on your side." said a voice as Astronema appears, with the Psycho Rangers and Ecliptor behind her.

"Why did you lie to us." asked the yellow ranger.

The two senshi remained silent, as Chaos Sailormoon looked at Sailormars...as if thinking of something...

"Now, once we destroy you..we will finally destroy earth." said Astronema, as the psycho rangers looked at her confusingly.

"No way..let us destroy the rangers." said Psycho Red, as the other Psycho Rangers agreed.

"We need to find the Chaos Crystal before we can do anything." said Astronema, without knowing that Mimete had disappeared behind everyone...and aimed the gun that Eudial used directly at the two Chaos Senshi. "Once we get the Chaos Crystal...we will use its power to destoy anything that it good-hearted."

Unknown to everyone, as figure was watching the group silently from a small distance.

"The Chaos Crystal must be destroyed by only one person...and she is unable to do so at the moment." murmured the figure, who's voice was female. Behind her was another figure, but this one was taller and was wearing some sort tuxedo with a white mask. "There is a way for us to keep the Chaos Crystal from getting into their hands, so we need to be quick. Think you can handle that papa?"

The other figure gave a wordless answer as the two prepared to attack when needed. Mimete pressed the trigger of the gun once more and made Chaos Sailormoon's pure heart crystal appear in front of her. The evil sailor warrior's eyes went wide as she fell to her knees. Everyone watched as Chaos Sailormoon's pure heart crystal began to shine of two different colors: one was of a silver color with the other of a blackesh red.

"Sailormoon!" shouted the sailor team, watching their comrade fall. Chaos Sailoruranus was quick to catch the falling girl.

Suddenly, two figures came out of nowhere and grabbed the heart crystal. One of the figures was a tall figure wearing a tuxedo with a white mask, the other figure was a short person, who was wearing a robe to conceal her body. Everyone knew the one in the tuxedo, well the senshi did.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" explained Sailormars, still surprised to see the said man, "What are you doing here?"

"That was my doing." replied the clothed figure, who kept her hood on. "I told him about what was happened to Sailormoon."

The two figures looked at the now unconscious Sailormoon held in Chaos Sailoruranus's body. Astronema, Elciptor Mimete, the Psycho Rangers and the goons belonging to Ecliptor were still around. The rangers and the senshi were still in the cage that Mimete had set up for them. Looking around, the figure saw where the controls for the cage were.

"We need to get Mimete away from that box." said the figure. Before she could do anything, everyone hears sinister chuckling.

Chaos Sailormoon stands up weakly, with everyone gasping in shock. Chaos Sailoruranus stands up besides her companion, ready to fight.

"How in the hell can you still be moving around with your heart crystal out of you?" demanded Mimete, as Chaos Sailormoon turned and gave Mimete a death glare.

"You have no idea what you have done." murmured Chaos Sailormoon, as the black star on both senshi's foreheads began to fade away with a new symbol appearing where the stars were. The symbol looked like three eyelids connecting at the center.

The heart crystal that Tuxedo Kamen held disappeared from his hands, and reappeared in Chaos Sailormoon's gloved right hand. Chaos Sailormoon grinned as she prepared to raise it into the air. As the evil sailor warrior was raising the heart crystal, as red rose came by quickly, knocking it out of Chaos Sailormoon's grasp. Watching the crystal get knocked away, the robed figure took out a pink wand with a pink heart and a red star on the top of it from her subspacial pocket...and unleashed her attack at the evil woman.

"Pink Sugar..." started the figure, as the senshi knew the voice and the attack oh so well. While the figure was doing her attack, her hood fell off to reveal her face. It was Sailorchibimoon! "Heart Attack!"

When this attack came flying at the two senshi, Chaos Sailormoon only smirked as she countered it with one of her own attacks.

"Harmonious Destiny!" shouted Chaos Sailormoon, as her attack reflected Sailorchibimoon's attack, and it made one of the hearts hit the box that held the Senshi and the Rangers in break.

After the group of fourteen were free, everyone looked at Chaos Sailormoon and Chaos Sailoruranus. The two senshi stood so calmly, as if they were waiting for something. Astronema, on the other hand was angry at Mimete for what she had done.

"I told you not to take anyone's pure heart crystals." snapped the evil princess, as Mimete jumped away from the girl.

"What good will it do her anyway...Princess." said Chaos Sailormoon, as she saying the last word with venom. Everyone listens on how evil her voice has become. "That pure heart crystal does not contain the Chaos Crystal. I have prevented anyone from finding it."

"But why did you do that?" asked Sailormars, as Chaos Sailormoon looks at the sailor soldiers.

"Because I knew someone would try and find it..then try to make me destroy it." said the evil woman, "It doesn't matter now. There is only one way to destroy me..and I doubt that the Princess of Suisei would be able to find it." (5)

Suddenly, Chaos Sailormoon gets blasted, not by the senshi or the rangers, but by Astronema and Ecliptor. Chaos Sailormoon just stands there as the attacks did nothing to her. Smirking evilly, Chaos Sailormoon's sailorfuku begans to shift into a black dress with a purple undershirt. Her hair began to shift from the silver color of Chaos Sailormoon to a deep red color. The woman's eye remained the same blue color, but they were full hatred.

-  
End of Chapter 6 -  
1 - Their worst fear is Sailormoon dying etc  
2 - It's an actual game.  
3 - Name of the above game  
4 - Mimete is from BSSMS, while the fic takes place after BSSM Sailorstars  
5 - Princess of Suisei is Princess Mercury. When characters refer to planets, I call them by their Japanese names. Reason because saying Princess insertplanethere of insertplanethere is stupid. Hence, we have Saturn of Dosei, or whatever the name is.

DP: Gomen Nasai minna! I didn't mean for this chapter to be taking so long! Don't worry, the fic will be ending soon. Here is an itty-bitty contest for everyone: What should the evil woman's name be? I don't want something ridiculus or stupid. If there is a meaning behind the name, then let me know what the name is. Chapter 7 will be started on soon, and hopefully be out within the next two weeks. Don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who:  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are in this...they will leave different than the show.

Anything else: If you wanna know, refer back to the first set of chapters. The two evil sailor senshi will be OOC for the next set of chapters, you'll see why.

-  
Previously in chapter 6:  
-------------

Suddenly, Chaos Sailormoon gets blasted, not by the senshi or the rangers, but by Astronema and Ecliptor. Chaos Sailormoon just stands there as the attacks did nothing to her. Smirking evilly, Chaos Sailormoon's sailorfuku begans to shift into a black dress with a purple undershirt. Her hair began to shift from the silver color of Chaos Sailormoon to a deep red color. The woman's eye remained the same blue color, but they were full hatred.

-  
Chapter 7:  
-------------

The evil woman looked over at Astronema and smirked evilly. Darkonda, who was just arrived unnoticed, saw that this woman was a threat to his own plan, and ran at the evil woman. With the flick of her wrist, made Darkonda stop dead in his tracks. Smiling evill, the woman turned around and walked over to the nonresponsive monster. Sailormercury took out her computer and started to type furiously, trying to figure out how powerful this woman was.

"What the hell just happened here!" demanded Sailorjupiter, as everyone watches Chaos Sailoruranus bow to this woman. "Who are you and what have you done to Sailormoon!"

The woman only smiled evilly as she glided over to where Sailormoon's pure heart crystal was and picked it off the floor gently. The six rangers aimed their laser guns at the evil woman.

"Now now, Power Rangers..if you try and destroy me, you'll destroy the Princess of the Moon as well." The woman replied.

"Onore! What the hell do you want from us!" Sailorsaturn demanded, keeping her violet eyes locked on the woman.

"I want to control this pathetic planet. Although I think it's a worthless planet. It could never be done before due to the fact that there was never a vessel powerful enough. However, I found about the young lunarian princess who is far more powerful than her mother..and she could control the only crystal belonging to the Galaxy Cauldron." explained the woman, as she gently gripped the heart crystal belonging to the sailor soldier. "Now, if you were asking what poor Princess Serenity wants...Well, she desperately wants to be free. In fact, in a number of years from now she'll so desperately want to be free of that memory that she'll send her daughter to the past to try to erase it."

"But why do you need the Chaos Crystal?" asked Sailorvenus, as the woman snorted evilly.

The woman doesn't reply as she walks away from everyone, with Chaos Sailoruranus behind her. Before she was able to leave, Ecliptor and his goons jumped infront of the woman.

"You are not leaving until we get some answers!" demanded Ecliptor, as the woman yawned slightly. Crossing her arms, the woman stood silently.

"Well, I'm staying momentarily...now speak." said the woman.

"Just who do you think you are..coming here and thinking you own the place." said Ecliptor, as the evil woman snickered lightly.

"My name is Lady Darkness, and I am finally free from the one who sealed me." smirked the woman, as she left the battlesite, with Chaos Sailoruranus behind her.

After the woman had left, Astronema was in thought about who exactly this woman was. She knew nothing about her, but this woman spoke like she has lived a few thousand years. Astronema, Ecliptor, Mimete, Darkonda and their goons left the site, leaving the senshi and the rangers in shock. The Psycho Rangers left soon after. Sailormercury was typing on her mini-computer, trying to figure out who 'Lady Darkness' was and why was she here. Sailorchibimoon looked at everyone, then noticed that she was still around. Sailorvenus noticed about Chibimoon not disappearing.

"Would Chibimoon be gone if something was to happen to either Sailormoon or Tuxedo Kamen?" asked the soldier in orange.

"Yea, but some how I think this new enemy is keeping Sailormoon alive." said Sailorneptune, as everyone looks at the pink-haired soldier.

The senshi, plus Tuxedo Kamen and Sailorchibimoon return to the Astro Megaship with the six rangers. Everyone reverses their transformations and start wondering how to stop 'Lady Darkness'. Rini looks upset as she sits by herself on of the chairs with her Luna Ball landing in her lap. Darien comes over and picks up the girl, then sets her in his lap, letting her lay her head against his chest.

"What do you think Astronema is going to do about her?" asked Zhane, as the group began to think how to stop Asrtonema, and save Sailormoon and Chaos Sailoruranus. They weren't dealing with not only one powerful enemy...but two of them.

"That we aren't not sure of." said Andros, as he began to type on the computer to search for either 'Lady Darkness' or Astronema and her men.

Over on Astronema's ship, Astronema came walking in when she saw someone sitting in a chair. Twirling the chair around, Astronema saw Lady Yui smirking evilly while holding a lock of her deep red hair.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Astronema, snapping at the new woman evil.

"Why..I believe that you are doing a lousy job at destroying the rangers AND those pesky sailor soldiers." said Lady Darkness, as she points over where the energy tube that held Zordon was. There was another tube right next to Zordon's, with a figure inside it wearing a white body suit, three layered skirt, boots up to about knee length, gloves up to her upper-arm, a dark blue collar, a pink heart shapped brooch with two pairs of white wings and a yellow crescent moon and a red choker with a pink heart and a yellow moon. She also has a pair of long, but skinny bows coming from her back, which were red, and a yellow moon in the middle of her forehead. The woman's eyes were closed as she floated in breathable water. 1 "She has to remain."

"Why does she have to be here? She is no good to us now." said Ecliptor, as Mimete spoke up.

"Because if the pure heart crystal disappears or breaks, the vessal's body disappears." said Mimete, as Astronema looks at her and glares. Lady Darkness smirks at her words.

"Precisely." said Lady Darkness, as Chaos Sailoruranus comes walking in and standing next to the evil woman. "But, if the heart crystal is still existing, then the vessal won't disappear. It would try and form a new body."

"So, you are saying that she will have a new body?" asked Astronema, refering to the unconscious form of Sailormoon.

"She'll try. There won't be a way for her to form a new body while her heart crystal is incarcerated." explained Lady Darkness. Chaos Sailoruranus's eyes were looking at the incarcerated female. She knew what was happening, and she knew that there must be away to stop Lady Yui, but how is something Chaos Sailoruranus doesn't know..unless she breaks free from the spell that has been placed upon her.

"What would happen if she did get a new body?" asked Astronema, as Lady Darkness smirked evilly.

"In order for her to achieve that goal, she has to have her heart crystal out." said Lady Darkness, spinning the chair to look at the screen were two humans were living. "Chaos Sailoruranus...your job is to work with the Psycho Rangers to find the Chaos Crystal."

"How can we find it? You said that you made it imposs.." started Ecliptor, as woman glared at the evil monster.

"It is not impossible to find something so powerful." said Lady Darkness, as she looks over at Chaos Sailoruranus. "It will take the talismen of the Four Great Ones to create the Chaos Crystal."

"Four great ones? What do you mean?" asked Elgar, confused at what this woman is talking about.

"The Garnet Orb, The Deep Aqua Mirror, The Space Sword, and the blade of The Silence Glaive create the Chaos Crystal." started Lady Darkness, "Right now, we have none to create it."

"Actually, we have one." corrected Chaos Sailoruranus, as everyone looks at her as she produces her talisman, the Space Sword. "This is my talisman. All we need are the remaining three."

"Good." said Lady Darkness, as Chaos Sailoruranus disappears from the ship..and onto Earth to look for the rangers and get the three pieces.

On Earth, Chaos Sailoruranus knew that Lady Darkness is only using her..and she planned on telling the sailor senshi her plan and to keep the talismans hidden. The blonde sailor soldier was running over rooftops..hoping to get the attention of the Sailors Senshi or the Rangers. Stopping on a building, she created a ringed ball of energy in her hands and started to toss it up and down in both of her hands. She wasn't going to cause any damage, but she had to get their attention..one way or another.

In space, back on the Astro Megaship, Amy was typing on her minicomputer with Andros and Cassie using DECA's computer. They were trying to find where either Lady Yui, Astronema, or Chaos Sailoruranus were. So far they found nothing. Michelle was in the room looking for Chaos Sailoruranus with the Deep Aqua Mirror. Suddenly, the mirror showed Chaos Sailoruranus standing somewhere tossing a ringed ball of energy. Not saying anything, the aquamarine-haired woman got up from her spot and quietly left the room, and teleported to the Earth...where the her companion was waiting.

"It figures that someone would see this." murmured Chaos Sailoruranus, seeing that Sailorneptune had appeared.

"What is going here? Why are you here?" asked Sailorneptune, as the evil sailor soldier looked at the other woman with sadness in her eyes.

"We need to go some place where Lady Darkness will not find us." said Chaos Sailoruranus. Unknown to the two, there was someone watching them from a small distance in the shadows. This figure has sapphire blue eyes, and by the way the figure was standing in the shadows, the clothing on it showed that the figure was female.

'I have to warn the other sailor senshi about the chaos crystal. Once it's formed, I don't think that the Silver Crystal can stop it without the aid of the princess.' thought the woman, as she watch the two disappear. 2

End of Chapter 7  
1 - Think how Tuxedo Kamen was trapped in the bubble thing in BSSM R movie  
2 - This is another character. But more will be explained in the next chapter.

DP: It took me a while, but I finally finished this chapter. Now, this new character is going to be odd. Due to the fact that the person is none other than --------/---------- (spoiler blockers!) Mind you, when you read about the new character, just remember that she was based off someone. Her hair will be some resemblance. I'm gonna try and do fanart for her, but I don't know if I'll do any good. When I get the fanart for her, I'll post it. Don't forget to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who:  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The psycho rangers are in this...they will leave different than the show.

Anything else: If you wanna know, refer back to the first set of chapters. The two evil sailor senshi will be OOC for the next set of chapters, you'll see why.

Chapter 8:

On the Astro Megaship, everyone was listening to Chaos Sailoruranus's explain to them about Lady Darkness's plan to bring forth the Chaos Crystal from the talismans of the Four Great Ones. The said soldier knew that the group had to be told...before the entire world is destroyed.

"If Lady Darkness gets a hold of the Chaos Crystal, then we won't have enough power to stop her." said Ashley, as Chaos Sailoruranus crosses her arms angrily.

"That's why I said that the Four Great Ones must not give their talismans to me, Elgar, Darkonda, Lady Darkness, Astronema or Ecliptor." said the sailor soldier, not looking at everyone.

"What would happen if any of them gets the Chaos Crystal?" Alpha questioned the blonde sailor soldier.

"Then the world will end." said Chaos Sailoruranus. "There might be a way to destroy Lady Darkness."

Before anyone could ask the blonde girl a question, Chaos Sailoruranus disappeared from the ship. Everyone looked at each other in shock. Back on Astronema's ship, Chaos Sailoruranus came into the room to hear the Psycho Rangers argue with Lady Darkness.

"Why can't we go after the rangers! Were we not created to fight them!" demaneded Psycho Red.

"That is true. You were created to fight against the rangers. But you also forget that they have allies." said Lady Darkness, sitting casually on the chair. Astronema was standing next to the seat glaring at the evil rangers. "Very powerful ones at that."

Chaos Sailoruranus saw that the bubble that held Eternal Sailormoon and Zordon were in another room and left to find the room. When she arrived, she saw Eternal Sailormoon floating in the breathable water. Next to her was Zordon, the mentor to the orginal rangers.

"It's been a while since we last met." said Zordon, as Chaos Sailoruranus looks at the floating head. She glares at him then looks away. "You can fight against Astronema's spell. If not for you, then you can fight for your princess."

The blonde sailor soldier was hit with images of the past flash before her eyes. Her and about eight others wearing sailor fukus fighting a woman in gold, who was taking people's star seeds. There were other images with her protecting her princess. Chaos Sailoruranus's eyes become normal, then looking at the bubble to see her princess in it.

"I will set you free...and I know how to do it." said Chaos Sailoruranus, speaking softly enough for her and Zordon to hear. Looking up, Chaos Sailoruranus saw the top of the bubble holding the blonde soldier glowing. She watched as the bubble released some sort of energy. Looking over at Zordon, she nodded as she left the room.

When the blonde sailor soldier walked back into the room, she saw that the Psycho Rangers were gone. Lady Darkness was angry along with Astronema.

"Chaos Sailoruranus, you are to go to Earth and destroy the Psycho Rangers." said Lady Darkness, looking at the said soldier. "Astronema, I will go down to Earth, you can have your crap back. Dark Spector won't be much help after I'm through. Mimete, you are to come with me as well."

The three left the room, towards Earth. Back on Earth, the psycho rangers were causing mischief once more. The rangers and the Sailor Senshi have arrived, and the Psychos were angry that they can't destroy their counterpart and the female warriors. Unknown to them, Lady Darkness, Mimete and Chaos Sailoruranus were watching from a small distance. All three knew that they had enough power to destroy the Psycho Rangers, Chaos Sailoruranus knew that she has to act 'evil', and make sure that Lady Darkness doesn't destroy the rangers or the senshi herself.

"Are you ready?" asked Lady Darkness, who glanced at Mimete and Chaos Sailoruranus, who nodded in return.

Over where the battle was taking place, the three evil women were watching the fight intensely. It was paired two or three against a Psycho Ranger. The three stepped out of their hiding place as Chaos Sailoruranus raises her right hand above her head, preparing to attack.

"Heaven's Harmony!" shouted Chaos Sailoruranus, as she slammed her right hand into the ground below her, unleashing her attack. As soon as she unleashed that attack, she brought both of her hands together and unleashed her other attack. "Destructive Obliteration!"

The first attack hit the Psycho Rangers, the Space Rangers and the Sailor Senshi, knocking all of them down. When the Psycho Rangers got up, the rings of energy from Chaos Sailoruranus's second attack had hit the evil rangers, knocking them backwards into a building wall.

"What the.." murmured Sailorvenus, as everyone looks to see the three evil woman, with one of the them having her hands glowing. Leaning towards Sailormercury, Venus questioned the blue hair soldier, "Why are they here?"

"I'm not sure." said Sailormercury, as they watch as the Psycho Rangers get up and run towards them.

"Why did you attack us!" demaneded Psycho Red, who was really close to Lady Darkness.

"Because...you little fool, I am getting tired of you wasting energy." started the evil woman, "And I am also tired of waiting for the talismans of the the Four Great Ones."

"Well, tough luck you little shit." said Psycho Blue, attacking Lady Darkness, who only smiled back at the evil ranger.

Lady Darkness, with the motion of her right hand, places black wrist bands on the five evil psychos. When the rangers looked at their wrists, they felt pain as they watch their star seeds come out of their bodies. Everyone watches as the five diamond-shaped jewels change from a golden clear color to a pitch black color. The five evil rangers look at their wrists and then back at Lady Darkness.

"What is going on here!" demanded Psycho Pink, watching the five tainted star seeds float towards Lady Darkness, who was smirking evilly.

"These are called Star Seeds. Sailorgalaxia had been searching for them some time ago, but she was healed." started Lady Darkness, as the five black star seeds exploded into nothingness. "Everyone has one, even you Psycho Rangers."

"What do you mean that we have one?" asked Psycho Yellow, as Lady Darkness smirked evilly.

"Well, you did have a star seed, but you just saw me destroy them." smiled the woman, as she made a pulling motion with her hand. Suddenly, the wrists of the Psychos were clamped together as they felt the armbands come off of their hands.

"No! Don't do this to us..please...we beg of you.." exclaimed Psycho Red, as Lady Darkness continued to smirk evilly. "We'll do exactly what you say...please..let us stay.."

"You've had your chances..repeatedly, yet you still failed to destroy the senshi and the rangers." said Lady Darkness, as the arm bands came off of the five Psycho Rangers. Everyone listens to the screams from the evil rangers as they disappeared.

Suddenly, Lady Darkness was hit by abeam of energy. The evil woman was flinged into a wall, where she and begun to fight unconcsciousness. Looking around, everyone saw a robed figure. In her hand was some sort of staff with a star on the top.

"Who are you?" asked Mimete, as the figure, using both hands, took off her hood to reveal her face. Everyone gasped, as the figure looked like Sailormoon! OR someone like her.

The figure had the familiar odango-atama style but the color was a pinkish color. Her eyes were a sapphire blue color, and her earrings were yellow crescent moons. Her sailorfuku looks like the exact same one that Sailormoon wore against the Death Busters, with a few modifications. One was given, the bodysuit was silver. The skirt was blue, while the bows, and the bands on the ends of the gloves were the same red color. Her collar was the same blue color with a single white stripe. The figure's choker was a red color with a pinkish heart. On the front bow of the sailor fuku, the front bows were normal length with a same pinkish colored heart in the center.

"Who are you!" Mimete said once more, as she prepared to attack this Sailormoon look-a-like. Lady Darkness came out of her unconsciousness and looked at the newcomer.

"You.." sneered the evil woman, as Chaos Sailoruranus and Mimete looked at Lady Darkness. "Why can't you just go away and leave us alone!"

"Sorry, but I must do what I must to protect the Dynasty of the Moon." replied the woman, who twirled her staff around and unleashed to energy balls, one at Mimete and one at Chaos Sailoruranus. The two balls wouldn't harm them...just knocked them out of the way. The figure suddenly disappeared.

The evil woman felt a sharp kick to her legs which caused her to trip backwards and fall to the ground. A long staff with some sort of blade at the end was thrusted under her chin, the sharp point of it just inches away from her throat. The figure holding the weapon was the Sailormoon look-a-like. The figure was smirking at the evil woman.

"What are you doing to me...get off of me..." stammered Lady Darkness, as the sailor soldier glared at the evil woman. "Mimete, Chaos Sailoruranus...get your butts over here and dispose of this woman."

Before Mimete could move a muscle, Chaos Sailoruranus pointed her talisman at the blonde headed woman. Mimete saw that the 'evil' soldier is going to attack her.

"Why are you attacking me? I'm your ally!" shouted Mimete, as Chaos Sailoruranus smirked...and raised her weapon.

"Space Sword..." started the soldier in black, swinging her weapon at Mimete. "BLASTER!"

Three crescent shaped beams came and destroyed Mimete before she could dodge the attack or counter. Everyone, especially the senshi, watches in amazement that this woman...a former comrade-turn-enemy, attack her 'ally'. Chaos Sailoruranus, while holding her talisman in her hand, looks over at Lady Darkness.

"What is wrong with you!" demanded the evil woman, as Chaos Sailoruranus was not moving. Lady Darkness had finally realised what happened to the girl. "It can't be..Astronema's magic was unreversable!"

"Believe me...it is reverable." said the Sailormoon look-a-like, as Lady Darkness looks at her. "It's very simple on how it was reversed."

On Astronema's ship, the Princess of Evil, Elgar, Darkonda, and Ecliptor were watching the scene play out. Elgar looked over where Zordon was and noticed that the bubble holding the blonde haired sailor soldier was beginning to crack.

"Uh..Astronema, I think you should look at this!" exclaimed Elgar, as the others watch as the bubble shattered. Covering their faces, the group didn't notice that someone had stepped out of the tube. They moved their arms and saw who was out.

"What happened here? Why did it break!" demanded Ecliptor, as the soldier looked at the evil monsters.

The girl never replied. A six foot staff adorned with two different gems in the center appeared in the girl's gloved hand. The girl's sailorfuku shifted from what she was wearing inside the tube to what she wore as Chaos Sailormoon. 1 She smiles as she disappeared. Darkonda got angry and got ready to head down to Earth with some goons. Ecliptor was trying to stop him, but Darkonda disappeared before anything could happen. On Earth, Lady Darkness smirked evilly at the rangers and the senshi. Chaos Sailoruranus was a few feet away from the evil woman, with her space sword out.

"Give it up Lady Darkness." said Chaos Sailoruranus, as the said woman looks at her. "You are easily out-numbered and by the way it looks like it, out-powered as well."

The Sailormoon look-a-like prepared to attacked when Darkonda came out of nowhere and kicked the girl over near the sailor senshi. The girl got up and saw Darkonda.

"I will destroy you..." started Darkonda, when suddenly Darkonda felt something in his back. Looking backwards, the evil villian saw the girl from the tube, pulling the staff out of his back. "No..I will live forever!"

"See you in hell.." murmured the girl, who's hair waved lightly as Darkonda disappeared from the battlefield as quickly as he came.

Everyone looks and sees the newcomer. This girl wore a black body suit, with a triple layered skirt. The top layer was purple, the middle was red and the bottom was black. Her gloves went up to her upperarm, with her ends the same color as her collar. Her boots ended above her knees, but they were black and they were tight against her legs. The bows on her sailor fuku were purple, the back ones were very skinny, while her front bow ended at the waist. The girl wore a silver brooch with a black star in the center. Everyone knew who this girl was without a doubt.

"But how can this be?" asked Sailormars, as the senshi and the rangers knew, Sailormoon was being kept alive...somehow.

The Sailormoon look-a-like walked over to the newcomer and smiled lightly. The other girl looked at the duplicate and smiled back.

"Glad to have you back, princess." said the duplicate, as the other girl nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm glad to be out of there." said the girl, who then looked at Lady Darkness along with the duplicate and the other senshi and the rangers. The girl then looks at the senshi and notices the confused faces. "You guys are wondering on how I can be in two places at once?"

"It's highly impossible for this to happen." said Sailormercury, as the duplicate of Sailormoon shook her head.

"Actually, it's not impossible." started the double, as everyone looks at her, with the exception of Sailormoon. "When Mimete took out Sailormoon's pure heart, it split itself in two."

"For now, let us call you.." started Sailormoon, after thinking for a few minutes, then coming up with a new name. "Starmoon." (1)

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Lady Darkness glared at both soldiers and charged at them with blind rage. Both girls unleashed their attacks at the said woman.

"Icicle Rainstorm!" shouted Starmoon, who moved her right hand as her body twirled, with a stream of light blue and grey followed the hand. Posing briefly, the stream flew up into the air and formed a rain-cloud, then started to drop millions and millions of painful icicles down ontop of Lady Darkness.

"Immortal Judgment!" followed Sailormoon, with the motion of her hand a purple bow and a black arrow with a red flame surrounding it appeared. She unleashed the arrow, making it fly directly towards Lady Darkness.

The two attacks made a direct hit on the evil woman, who screamed in pain from the two assaults. Everyone watches as the the evil woman remains standing on her feet, as the two attacks die down. Sailormoon and her double narrowed their eyes at the woman, waiting for her next move.

"Just give it up Lady Darkness, you will never have the Chaos Crystal!" shouted Sailormoon, as Starmoon crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"I will never give up." said Lady Darkness, as she began to get up weakly. Seeing that she is outnumbered as well as that one more attack like that would definatly kill her, Lady Darkness looks at the group and sneers evilly. "I will return."

When the evil woman disappeared, Starmoon and Sailormoon looks at the group who was confused at this strange appearance.

End of Chapter 8  
1 - I couldn't come up with anything else at the time. It was orginally Sailormoonlight, like Moonlight Knight, but I didn't like the name of it so it had become Starmoon.  
DP: Man that took forever! Sorry about the wait everyone, but I was busy with work and other things in life. This fic is almost over! Soon I will have this fic, and finally get working on that Battle City finals fic that I have yet to finish Don't forget to R&R. If you, as the reader, has any ideas for this fic, or the Battle City fic, feel free to let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos  
Author: dancingpixies  
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban  
Anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon and Sailorpluto might be in this fic, but I do plan on one of them being in the fic or both. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well. The Psychos are gone, but Lady Darkness and Darkonda are going to have some fun during this chapter. Anything else: I forgot that I put 1 down twice last chapter and it was for two different things. The first one was when the girl came out of the bubble and her form was Chaos Sailormoon. She is still in that form. I forgot to mention that this form is what she was in.

Something new: There will be shout outs at the bottom!

-  
Chapter 9:  
-------------

On Astronema's ship, Darkonda was slowly healing himself from...that girl. He knew that she came from the tube. Darkonda had begun to think on how to defeat the girl.

"She will pay." murmured the evil villian, when suddenly he sees Lady Darkness. He walks up evilly to the woman, and places a hand on her throat. Darkonda began to obsorb Lady Darkness's energy, making his power become greater.

Lady Darkness fell unconsious as her body hit the floor. Darkonda laughed evilly as he put the girl's body into a closet, tied and gagged. Heading down to earth, the evil villian began to carefully plan his next attack on the people of the blue planet. Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, the rangers and the senshi, including Starmoon and Sailormoon, have returned to the ship. The huge group reverted back to their orignal forms, including Sailormoon. Starmoon remained in her sailor form.

"Ai yi yi rangers. I thought that you would be goners!" said Alpha, as he looked at Serena and Amara, noticing that they are back to normal. "You two are back to normal!"

"Yes Alpha, we are." said Serena, glancing over at Starmoon, who looked like a mindless vessal. Looking back at the robot, Serena continued. "But there is more important matters to discuss here. One is to prevent Lady Darkness and Astronema's goons get the Chaos Crystal..."

"How can we find the Chaos Crystal?" asked Amy, making everyone look over at Serena. Starmoon walked over to Serena and stood next to her.

"Allow me to answer that." said Starmoon, who's voice was very similar to Serena's voice that it a eerie. Placing a hand over her chest, a small dark red shard appeared in her hand as it started to glow. "This is only a small fraction of the Chaos Crystal. However, there are four parts of the crystal when Sailormoon lost her pure heart."

"Four parts?" asked Mina, as Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"Right now, that fraction is a eighth of the whole." said Serena, as she looks over at Amara. "Amara has an eighth as well, which is why she still has her Chaos stuff."

"What about the remaining?" asked Amy, as the others looked at the blonde haired princess.

"Let's put it this way, Lady Darkness can not defeat me." said Serena, smiling, as she brought out a shard that was twice the size of Amara's and Starmoon's shards. "I have half of the Chaos Crystal, to where she owns a quarter."

"Does Lady Darkness know about the shard?" asked Lita. Serena only shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure." replied the blonde girl, "I have a feeling she does though."

On Astronema's ship, Darkonda was carefully planning his next attack. He knew that a certian someone will feel it, but the evil villian thinks he can overpower her. Darkonda also knew that he didn't have many chances left, and this one he will make it count.

"No one will know what hit them." said Darkonda, as he left for Earth, hiding until the stars become visible in the black Earthen sky.

Later that night, Serena was sleeping in the room that the rangers they'd offered her. Suddenly, she shot up, feeling something very disturbing. Ever since she first recieved the Chaos Crystal, Serena has gained psychic abilites. 1 That also leads to the fact on why Serena is able to feel if something happens to either Lady Darkness or Amara. Starmoon would feel it to, but not it wouldn't be as strong when Serena feels it.

'Something is very wrong with Lady Darkness. I know that someone tapped into her energy. Darkonda must be behind this.' Serena thought, looking over at the window that was showing space. 'I hope he doesn't have the shard..who knows what could happen.'

Serena got out of bed now, unable to fall back asleep and went into the bridge of the ship. She saw the robot monitor all activites going on while the rangers and the senshi slept peacefully. Alpha felt Serena standing in the room and didn't bother to turn around.

"Good evening Alpha." said Serena, as Alpha nodded.

"Actually it's early morning Serena." replied the robot, as Serena looks out the window and sees the planet of Earth floating in the dark space.

"Sorry." said Serena, as she came over and stood next to Alpha. Appearently, Serena knew what Alpha was going to ask, but she cut him off first. "I..couldn't sleep. I felt something disturbing."

"Oh? I haven't picked up anything." said Alpha, as Serena smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it then." said Serena, who had grabbed the brooch that carried the Silver Crystal in it as well as the necklace that carries the part of the Chaos Crystal in a small glass container. "Alpha, would you mind sending me to Earth for a while?"

"Sure. Please be careful." said Alpha, as he pressed a few buttons to send the blonde girl to Earth.

"Always Alpha." said Serena, as she disappeared from the Astro Megaship.

Later that Morning, Serena was sitting at a bench inside one of the many gazebos in the park. She was thinking on what was happening with the weird problem she felt earlier. The other girls would worry where Serena disappeared, but Serena knew that if the girls were to really annoy her, then they would come looking for her or try and contact her at some point. Serena felt something wrong with Lady Darkness, and she knew that the girl was alive. Closing her eyes momentaily, Serena had begun to think back to when she first recieved the Chaos Crystal, which had given Serena very powerful mental powers. Using her mind, Serena tried to reach out to Lady Darkness, in hope of contacting the woman. Not getting a response, Serena suddenly felt something nearby. Walking over towards the feeling, Serean was attacked without warning. Looking over where the attack came from, a sinister looking monster came out of the shadows.

"Darkonda..." murmured Serena, reaching for her brooch. She prepared to transform when the evil monster came up fast and kicked her backwards.

"We have an unsettled score moon brat." said Darkonda, bringing out his sword. Serena got up, and transformed into Sailormoon, with the Chaos Crystal around her neck still.

"Yes...we do." said Sailormoon, as she waited for Darkonda to make the first move. 2

Over on the Astro Megaship couple of hours later, Darien and Rini were talking to Mina and Cassie about random ideas to stop Astronema from destroying Earth. The rangers and the senshi explained who Astronema were to the two newcomers, and both are willing to help free the girl. Starmoon had disappeared, with no one knowing where she disappeared to. Rini knew what exactly what will happened, her mother told her all about it. Alpha looked over at the pink-haired girl and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Alpha, as Rini looked over at the robot. Rini smiled at the robot and nodded. Alpha noticed that the girl had been crying earlier.

"I'm fine." said Rini, as she left the bridge and went back to her room.

After the time-traveling child disappeared, Darien explained that Rini can't reveal anything. He also told the Rangers where Rini is from. Down on Earth, Sailormoon was trying her best to defeat Darkonda. She noticed that his speed and his power has gone up.

"Haven't you given up yet, moon brat." said Darkonda, after sending Sailormoon into a tree. He started to walk towards the girl, preparing to send the final blow to the girl.

"I won't give up Darkonda." said Sailormoon, as she felt the sudden urge to change into her chaos form..but the urge felt funny. 'I don't want to use the Chaos Crystal for this...this isn't worth it. I'll defeat him with the Silver Crystal. I will not call on the others to help me...'

Sailormoon got back up and continued to fight against Darkonda, trying her best to defeat the evil monster. Suddenly, Darkonda send a bunch of energy blasts at the blonde sailor soldier, who went flying backwards into the tree once more. When she landed against the tree, her screams were so loud that everyone in the city had to cover their ears as various glass objects began to crack and break. On the Astro Megaship, Amy was typing on her computer when she got the unusual wave patterns. Everyone else felt it as well and they all met the the bridge.

"We need to get down there and stop Darkonda from destorying Serena." said Cassie, as the group agreed. Rini looked over at the screen they Andros brought up for everyone to watch.

"Just like mama told me how it happened..." murmured Rini, spekaing so softly that Hotaru heard.

"Do you know something about this Rini?" asked Hotaru, as Rini looks at the violet-haired soldier with sad eyes. Hotaru recognized the look of being sad. "You know what's going to happen..."

Rini didn't reply and she left the room. The others agreed to leave Rini here and they teleported down to where Sailormoon and Dakronda were fighting. Down on Earth, the leader of the senshi was keeping her best from getting destroyed by Darkonda, who had kept throwing random energy blasts at her. Sailormoon had blocked most of the blasts from hitting her. She looked over to her left and noticed that the rangers and the senshi arrived. One of the blasts came through and knocked Sailormoon into another tree. The senshi saw their leader fall and tried to run over to where their princess laid. Without warning, the senshi were thrown backwards. The six rangers came up and aided the female fighters to stand up.

"What's happening here?" Zhane questioned, as Sailormercury took out her mini-computer and a pair of goggles appeared over her eyes as she started to type. "Why can't you help them?"

"It seems like some sort of protective barrier surrounding Sailormoon and Darkonda." said Andros, as the barrier around the said subjects shone to see a sheild protecting them.

"By how it looks, we can't get in." said Carlos, as everyone watches as Sailormoon gets back up from the ground.

Inside the battle, Darkonda was laughing evilly as Sailormoon began to breath deeply. She knew that she doesn't have much power left, but she knows that she must destroy Darkonda.

"Why not make it easier on yourself and give up." said Darkonda, laughing evilly. Sailormoon had murmured something that the evil villian didn't hear. "What was that? You want me to end your pathetic life?"

Sailormoon remained standing, but not moving an inch. Darkonda knew that if he chopped off her head, Sailormoon would be no more. Leaping at the girl, Darkonda brought his sword up to prepare to slice the senshi's head off. Before he could strike the final blow, dark energy began to surround Sailormoon. Sailormoon's sailorfuku had begun to change colors, as she raised her right hand and six metal-like balls appeared above her hand, floating. Using hand movments, Sailormoon had shot the five of the silver colored balls directly at Darkonda.

"These toys won't stop me." said Darkonda, as he landed and side-stepped the five. Sailormoon did not move as Darkonda came closer to her, raising his arm once more.

"Think again..." murmured Sailormoon, as one of the silver-plated spheres formed a spear and chopped off the blade of the sword. The remaining four also formed spears and struck Darkonda...making him fall to the ground.

"What do you think your doing to me...stop this!" demanded Darkonda, as the shard inside the container around Sailormoon's neck began to glow.

Sailormercury had picked up what was going on with Sailormoon and she began to panic slightly.

"Sailormoon...don't use it...please.." murmured the blue haired sailor soldier, as the other senshi, especially Sailoruranus, knew what Sailormoon was going to do. 3

The Space Rangers watch as the container around Sailormoon's neck shattered and the shard began to glow brightly. Black energy began to surround the blonde girl as seven red streams of energy appeared around the girl in various places.

"Oh no..." said Sailormercury.

"What is it Mercury?" asked Sailorjupiter.

"Sailormoon is becoming the one person who she did not want to become.." said Sailormars, who remained quiet the entire time since their arrival.

The energy streams suddenly exploded as Chaos Sailormoon stood where the leader of the senshi once stood. Her outfit looked completely different than the other Chaos form. The entire outfit was black, with the exception of the skirt, which altered between purple and black. Chaos Sailormoon's hair had changed from blonde to black. All in all, the new Chaos Sailormoon looks like she is ready to kill.

"Watashi wa ishi korosu anata." started Chaos Sailormoon, as more energy appeared around the girl. "Watashi wa korosu zenbu watatshi no teki!" 4

The senshi gasped at their princess's words as they watch Choas Sailormoon make a sword out of the last silver-plated sphere. Sailormoon started to walk over towards Darkonda with the other four spears floating above her head. Moving her hands, the sailor soldier made the four spears strike at Darkonda. Outside the barrier, Sailoruranus had an odd feeling on what put the barrier up..and what made it.

"There must be a way to get rid of this barrier." said Tj, as Sailoruranus looked over at the blue space ranger.The others senshi, minus Uranus, tried to shot it with their attacks, but it wasn't working. Everytime they shot there attack, they get reflected.

"Each one of our attacks got reflected. How can we get rid of it?" said Sailormars, as Sailoruranus walked over to the barrier. Touching it with one of her hands, the blonde soldier notices that the barrier disappears from her touch. "Uranus...what are you doing?"

Ignoring the raven-haired soldier, Sailoruranus walks backwards from the barrier, and stopping a good few feet away from the sheild. Sailoruranus raised her right hand as her talisman appears. 5

"Space Sword..." started Sailoruranus, as the blade of the sword began to glow. Swinging the sword, a small crescent-shaped blade came out of the sword, and headed towards the sheild. "Blaster!"

Whne Sailoruranus's attack hit the barrier, it made a slash like hole in the structure. The other senshi and the rangers were wondering on how that was possible. Sailormercury knew right away what was going on and she procedded to tell everyone.

"It's because of her shard of the Chaos Crystal. She still has her chaos powers and her Chaos form." said Sailormercury, as Sailoruranus prepared to unleash another attack. "Appearently that barrier is made from Sailormoon's part of the Chaos Crystal. Sailoruranus should use a strong enough attack to make a hole big enough."

Sailoruranus unleashed her 'World Shaking' at the barrier with enough energy to make a big enough hole. The other senshi started to make a run towards the barrier when Mercury noticed two things. One was obvious: Sailoruranus was not moving.

"No.." murmured Sailormercury, then watching her comrades flying towards the barrier. "No! Don't touch it!"

Sailoruranus stood there as the other senshi were electrocuted and knocked backwards towards her. The other senshi were wondering why this would happen, and the fact Sailoruranus didn't go in either.

"Because I knew that there was also an electrcution feild inside that barrier." said the tall blonde soldier, as the other senshi looked at her.

Inside the barrier, Darkonda was trying to evade Sailormoon's attacks, but he was barely dodging them. Darkonda knew that he won't last much longer against her.

"You will never win at defeating me Moon brat." spat Darkonda, as Sailormoon just stood there, staring at the evil monster. "Once I defeat you, Dark Spector will be glad to have your head on a silver platter."

On Astronema's ship, Ecliptor was watching the battle between Sailormoon and Darkonda. He knew that Darkonda is determined to either defeat Sailormoon, or to destroy her. Ecliptor hears some banging as he walks over to where one of the closets were. Opening up the door, he sees Lady Darkness tied and gagged inside.

"What happened here?" asked Ecliptor, as he undid the sash around Lady Darkness's mouth.

"That baka of a minion of Astronema's..that's what." said the girl, who got free from the rope that was around her. "He came up behind me, took most of my energy and put me into this closet."

Lady Darkness sees the screen and watches Darkonda and Sailormoon fight. Her anger flares up at seeing Darkonda hitting Sailormoon.

"He will not be tolerated for this!" said Lady Darkness, as she suddenly disappeared, leaving Ecliptor dumbfounded.

Back on Earth, Lady Darkness arrives someways on the other side of the barrier. Sailormercury saw the evil woman standing and watching the fight.

"Guys, we got more trouble." said the blue-haired sailor soldier, as everyone sees Lady Darkness standing on the other side of the barrier.

"It looks like she's pissed." said Cassie, as Lady Darkness came over to where the rangers and the senshi were standing. The rangers and the senshi got into fighting stance to prepare to fight against the evil woman.

Lady Darkness strides up to the barrier and walks in, dispite the electrcity hitting her. When she got through, the senshi and the rangers were shocked to see her still alive.

"How DARE you do this to me you piece of trash!" shouted Lady Darkness, as both Sailormoon and Darkonda looks over to see the evil woman. "I should of destroyed you when I had the chance!"

"You couldn't of defeated him then." said Sailormoon, her voice having a soothing sound to it, like a mother would speak to her child to calm him or her down. "How can you be so sure that you can beat him now?"

Not answering Sailormoon, Lady Darkness unleashed a blast as the evil villian. Darkonda smirked as he took the attack, not moving an inch. Before he could say anything, Darkonda felt more evergy hitting him, as he looks over to see Sailormoon attacking him as well.

"What is going on here?" asked Andros, as everyone watches the battle between the trio.

"I don't know, but it looks like that Sailormoon and Lady Darkness are trying to destroy Darkonda." said Sailorjupiter, as Sailormoon threw her weapon out of her hand. Sailormercury began to type as she saw Sailormoon's left hand glowing.

"Oh no.." Sailormercury whispered softly, looking at Sailormoon. She got up from her spot and ran towards the barrier. Sailormercury cried out as the electricity began to course through her body. The blue haired soldier was determined to get to Sailormoon. "Sailormoon...don't do it..."

Sailoruranus knew what Sailormoon was going to do, and gave the rangers and the other senshi the information on what her blonde princess was doing. The tall blonde girl was watching Sailormoon the entire time. Suddenly, Sailormercury was thrown back, as was Lady Darkness when the barrier around the two girls and Darkonda began to break into tiny pieces. The barrier couldn't take anymore and it shattered, but the shards were not hitting the rangers and the senshi. Everyone sees Sailormoon and Darkonda still standing, when suddenly, everyone watches as Sailormoon aims her left arm directly at Darkonda. 6

"Chaos Celestial Escalation!" shouted Chaos Sailormoon, as her arm releases a energy beam directly at Darkonda.

Darkonda sees the attack and smirks, thinking that the attack won't work. As the evil villian tried to stop the attack, the attack simply exploded infront of him, knocking Darkonda backwards. Getting up from where he landed, the evil monster looks over to see Chaos Sailormoon grinning evilly, with both of her arms pointed at him.

"I'll be back...sailor brat! You haven't heard the last from me!" exclaimed Darkonda, as he disappeared from the scene.

TBC... 7

----------------------------------------------

1 - Remember in the Crossing of Two worlds, Serena/Sailormoon had gotten psyhic abilities from when she recieved the Chaos Crystal from Rita and Zedd.  
2 - Ok, this sailorfuku is the same as the first season. I didn't have her say the henshin phrase, only because it wouldn't be of any help if she used Moon Prism when Rini uses it for her henshin.  
3 - Refer to Chapter 1 of this fic, when Serena was hit with a psychic blast.  
4 - Sailormoon is talking about slaying all her enemies and such. I forgot what I put, because I wrote it out on paper. . I lost the paper to translate it. I was tired when I did this chapter.  
5 - Sailoruranus is in her super form, as the other senshi are. Her talisman is the same colors when she was in the Chaos Form.  
6 - This is something that will be explained in the next set of chapters.  
7 - Yep this is a Two-parter, and it might even go into a three-parter! There will be a few people making an appearance.

Shoutouts:  
Taeniaea  
BabeBunny  
Psychoblue  
DarkOdango-Kiko

DP: Yay! Another chapter done! About a couple more to go! I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter, but work has been byting me in the booty by working me all kinds of fcked up hours, (ie having me work 3pm-11pm, then have me go in at 11am the next day) I will be working on this fic. I will try and have the next chapter up by next weekend, but I'm not making any promises, because I got a court date on the 6th. If anyone wants to make fanart for Starmoon, Lady Darkness, Chaos Sailoruranus or Chaos Sailormoon, go on ahead I'd like to see them! Don't for get to R&R! Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos

Author: dancingpixies

Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who:

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban

anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon is in this fic, but pluto isn't. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well.

Anything else: There will be shoutouts at the bottom, and the fact you kinda have to remember what happened in the previous chapter to understand the first sentence of this chapter.

Something new: No CSM did not lose her arm/hand last chapter.

Shoutouts:

Babebunny (isn't it a shame that you were the only one who reviewed chapter 9?)

-  
Chapter 10:  
-------------

"I'll be back...sailor brat! You haven't heard the last from me!" exclaimed Darkonda, as he disappeared from the scene.

Chaos Sailormoon remained unresponsive after Darkonda has left, as Lady Darkness looks over at the black-haired sailor soldier. The evil woman noticed that the other sailor senshi and the rangers were still here. Sailormercury was typing at her computer while Sailoruranus walks up to the black haired soldier who was still standing. No one noticed the cracks of electricity coming from Chaos Sailormoon's feet. Before the soldier of the sky could reach the non-responsive princess, Sailormercury's computer began to beep like crazy. The communicator on the ranger's arms went off as Alpha's voice came through.

"Ai yi yi guys! Get away from that girl, she's emitting large amounts of negative energy!" exclaimed Alpha, as the rangers look at the said girl.

"Uranus, get away from Sailormoon!" shouted Sailormercury, as Sailoruranus looks over at the blue-haired soldier.

Suddenly, the energy around Chaos Sailormoon rose up to surround the girl. Sailoruranus was hit with the electricity, but she was knocked backwards. Everyone sees Chaos Sailormoon's eyes have become a dull, lifeless color.

"Sailormoon, are you alright?" asked Sailorvenus, as Sailoruranus got up from her spot on the ground. Chaos Sailormoon suddenly uses one of her hands to put an invisable grip on Sailoruranus's neck. "Yamete Sailormoon..yamete!

Lady Darkness noticed what Chaos Sailormoon was doing and tried to get away. Before the woman could make two steps, the woman felt that her feet had become frozen. Chaos Sailormoon has used her other hand to put Lady Darkness into the same predictament as Sailoruranus.

"Give me the shards..." hissed Chaos Sailormoon, who's voice sounded much like Mistress Nine, and that scared the sailor senshi..especially Sailorsaturn.

The senshi wanted to attack, but with Chaos Sailormoon had Sailoruranus floating with one hand, and holding Lady Darkness with the other, they couldn't do anything without rising to hit one of the three.

"Give me what I want...and I'll release these two." said Sailormoon, smirking at the senshi and the rangers, who were trying to figure out how to stop Sailormoon.

"Princess..YAMETE!" shouted a voice, as everyone looks to see Starmoon standing behind Chaos Sailormoon. The evil woman drops the two she was holding and turns around to face Starmoon. "You need to fight this...this is not who you are!"

"This is not who I am?" asked Chaos Sailormoon, raising her left arm as her weapon appeared. "Then be a caring person and explain to me what I am suppose to be!"

"You are supposed to a princess from a destoyed kingdom, who will get married in a few years, and rule over a peaceful land for many millennia." said another voice, as everyone, including Chaos Sailormoon, turns to see Sailorchibimoon holding some sort of stick in her hand. The weapon had a crescent moon on top of the stick, with a clear looking crystal on it. 1 "Moon...Healing...Escalation!"

Chaos Sailormoon used her right hand to cover her face as a bright light came out of the wand. 2 Sailorchibimoon began to put as much energy as she could into the attack, when she heard someone shout the same words.

"Moon...Healing...Escalation!" shouted Starmoon, who used her own attack to aid Sailorchibimoon in healing Chaos Sailormoon.

The combined attacks had destroyed Lady Darkness and was beginning to change the evil woman's outfit. Chaos Sailormoon's weapon changed to a staff with a oddlooking top. The top had four different colored crescent moons, with one of the moons acting like a cover for the Chaos Crystal. There were five stars on top, four were different colors while one was splitting in between pink and yellow. The hair on the girl was turning back to the blonde color that orgianlly belonged to the girl. Half of the Sailormoon's sailorfuku began to changed to the red, white and blue that she wore when she was against the Black Moon Family.

"Is it working?" asked Andros, when suddenly there was an explosion, causing dust to fly everywhere with everyone to be blinded momentarily.

When the light finally cleared, the group of heroes sees Sailormoon standing with her head down, as if looking at the ground. They noticed that the girl's sailorfuku was half and half, and the weapon was in her right hand.

"Sailormoon...are you alright?" asked Zhane, who walked up cautiously to the unresponsive girl.

"Stay back.." murmured Sailormoon, gripping the weapon tightly. "Stay back or I'll hit you.."

Before the girls or the rangers could do anything, Sailormoon gripped her head in her hands, then raised her weapon high above the air.

"Cosmic Moon Power..." whispered Sailormoon, as the girl was now covered by a blinded light.

While everyone was blinded by a bright light, no one noticed that Chaos Sailormoon's sailorfuku has become her princess dress. When the light decided to fade away, everyone noticed that Sailormoon...now Princess Serenity. Everyone saw the lunarian princess giving a friendly smile at the rangers and the senshi.

"Thank you..minna.." said Serenity, "The chaos crystal is safe from the enemy's clutches and I am healed. Now all we have left is the fact of stopping Lady Astronema and her flunkies from attacking the galaxy."

The senshi smiled as Sailorchibimoon ran towards her mother and gave the blonde girl a hug, who in return gave a hug. The rangers were glad that Sailormoon was healed, as the group of thirteen went back to the Astro Megaship. On Astronema's ship, the princess of evil was watching the group when she glared at Darkonda who had escaped from the battle.

"Why did you try to destory Sailormoon, we need her!" demaneded Astronema, as Darkonda snarled at his princess.

"If I stayed any longer, then I would have been destroyed and you would not have been able to get the girl." replied the evil monster, who gotten another glare form his princess.

"Do not worry Astronema, we will get the girl and the Chaos Crystal." said Ecliptor, as the girl smiled evilly.

"You're right. We will get the girl." said Astronema.

Over on the Astro Megaship, Serena was explaining to the others what happened to Lady Darkness, and the Chaos Crystal. Rini was sitting on Serena's lap with Darien next to them. Starmoon was in the room as well, only leaning against the wall. They were talking about how to stop Astronema now that Serena and Amara was healed.

"Wait a minute...if Serena was healed, then how come she's still here?" asked Raye, pointing over towards Starmoon, who smiled.

"Because I was half of the princess's pure heart. I will be gone once I give the energy back." said Starmoon. "The moment when the princess's pure heart was extracted, I was created to prevent her from dying. Now that I am not needed anymore, I will return my portion of the energy that was used to create me back to the princess's pure heart crystal."

Starmoon closed her eyes as she disappeared in a flash of white light and went into Serenity's chest, where her pure heart was located. Serenity smiled as the Sailormoon duplicate disappeared.

"How will we stop Astronema?" asked Cassie, as Serenity looked stern.

"That is something I do not know...I am sorry." said the lunarian princess, then closing her eyes. "Though I do have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

End of Chapter 10  
1 - It is the same as the Crescent Moon Wand. I am aware that SM lost it after the battle with Beryl, but I'm saying she didn't.

2 - It's the same when SM used it to heal monsters with the Silver Crystal on it.

DP: Yep, I am aware that I am late on this chapter. I didn't have much to use for ideas, but on the next chapter or two will be the final chapters. After that I'll try and work on the final part, Eikyuu ni Tooshu - Forever Leader. I have been busy working on my other fics, and working at my job to get working on this fic...so I am sorry about the wait. I also have a little dilemma, I have toendings to chapter 11, and I want someone to help me chose which oneI should use. If someone wants to, IM me or e-mail me and I'll send you the two chapter 11's. The ending of each chapter is different , and I cannot do chapter12 untill I know whichchapter 11 I'm doing. As always, dont forget to R&R! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos  
Author: dancingpixies   
Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language) 

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon is in this fic, but pluto isn't. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head. Dark Spector is still in here as well.

Anything else: This is the first part of the ending, so please bare with me if there is not much action in this chapter.

-  
Chapter 11:  
-------------

The rangers and the senshi were in the bridge talking about how to stop Astronema. Zhane had left the ship to head towards KO-35, the home planet of Zhane and Andros, to try and get some information about Astronema.

"What do you mean that something bad is going to happen?" asked Lita, as Serena, who had changed from her princess form to whatever she was wearing before fighting with Darkonda, looked towards the rangers.

"I have some strange feeling that the UFER will start attacking, and I'm not talking just the Earth or us." said Serena, as Andros's eye's widden. "I'm meaning something bigger than Earth." 1

"But when?" asked Cassie.

"That's something I've never known." said Serena, as she felt Darien wrap his arms around her. "It could be days, weeks, months or even years. We senshi know someone who could tell us, but we can't."

"Why not?" asked Ashley.

"Because Sailorpluto is one who can't give us the future's outcomes or what happens." said Rini, as the group of rangers look at the pink haired child.

"Wait a minute..who are you exactly?" asked Carlos. Andros looks at Rini and notices how similar she is to Serena.

"The two of you look familiar. Are you two cousins?" asked Andros, as the two smiled.

"You could say that." said Serena, then realising something about Rini and the future. "Excuse us, I need to talk to Rini alone."

The two left the room, leaving the other rangers and the senshi to figure out what they are going to do if Earth is attacked. Serena took Rini to the room she was staying in.

"What is it Serena?" asked Rini, as Serena closed her door.

"Andros made me think of something." said Serena, looking at Rini. "Since you came from Crystal Tokyo, and it hasn't been destroyed, that means that Astronema was stopped, right?"

"Yea, but someone very important was destroyed to save to world." said Rini, looking down.

"Oh my.." whispered Serena, knowing who the girl was talking about. Serena came up to the child and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Rini.

"For saving me and Amara." said Serena, "If it weren't for the fact that my mind was screwed up from the Chaos Crystal, I would of known that our future is saved."

"I know that Serena, but you have to remember, after this there will be one more challenge that you and Amara will have to face." said Rini, as both heard the door being knocked on. Serena opened it to reveal Andros outside the door.

"What's up?" asked Serena, as the two came into the room.

"We found out that if Astronema attacks Earth, the rangers won't stand much of a chance." said Andros.

"So you ware wanting to know if us senshi would like to help you in the fight to protect the universe." said Serena, smiling at the Andros, who nodded. "Now, we don't have much of a choice now, do we?"

While the two were talking, Mina noticed something odd since they first met the rangers.

"Hey, if we never met the rangers, would we had to worry about the universe being destroyed?" the blonde soldier question to no one in general.

"Most likely." said a voice, as everyone sees Rini walking into the room. "If you really want to think about it, if you guys never met up with the rangers, right now we'd all be worn out from fighting. Another thing, the last option would have been either to purify the world, or to destroy it."

"Not a good thing to think about then, huh?" said Ashley, as the rangers and the senshi laughed.

Over where Dark Spector's headquaters were located...

"The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema. Summon all of my evil forces. They must all untire to finally take over the universe." said Dark Spector, as Astronema was listening to him talk.

"Let the battle begin." says the princess of evil, raising her staff up.

Back on Astronema's ship, the evil girl was talking to her fighters, explaining Dark Spector's plan.

"When you're finished, there will be no good left in the universe, no love...no happiness. Only chaos...anger...greed!" said Astronema, as the crowd of evil minions cheered. "Fight strong and destroy all the forces of goodness...especially the rangers and the senshi. Go now, and spread the wrath of Dark Spector."

The evil fighters left Astronema's ship and prepared to attack. Over at the Machine Empire, Klank had come into the room where Mondo was waiting.

"The order has come in, your majesty." said Klank, who stood next to his king.

"Prepare for the biggest battle the universe had ever seen." said King Mondo.

"Already done." said Klank, as Prince Sproket cheered to the order.

The Machine Empire unleashes their fighters and starts attacking a planet. Over on Aquatar, the Alien Rangers fight against Divatox's minions.

"Move it fishface! Pure beauty coming through! Ha! Evil?" said Divatox, while she scoffs. "I'll show that little Astronema evil. Ha!"

The Alien Rangers keep fighting. On Astronema's ship, the prinncess tells Elgar to get Divatox on screen, then Mondo and Machina. A tube appears and it shows that Zordon with most of his energy gone.

"Welcome Zordon. It appears that you're almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone forever." said Astronema.

"You'll never succeed Astronema." said Zordon.

"On no? Watch." said Astronema, looking at her screen to reveal a planet. "Ah yes, the home of the Phantom Ranger."

The two watch as the Phantom Ranger fights to protect his planet.

"You have a front row seat to the end of your era.." started Astronema, keeping her eyes on the screen. "and the beginning of mine."

Back on the Phantom Ranger's home planet, the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion get blasted by Quadra Fighters with Mondo, Machina, Sproket, Klank and Orbus watching.

"Oh! What a lovely day for a total victory!" said King Mondo, watching his Quadra fighters fight against the two rangers.

Back on Astronema's ship, Zordon keeps trying to get through to the evil princess's mind.

"Karone, you can stop this before it is too late." said Zordon, after looking at a screen that has Quadra Fighters landing on a planet. "Has Dark Spector filled you so full of evil that you would even destroy your own planet?"

Astronema does not answers as she smirks and walks away. On KO-35, as woman comes running into a tent. Zhane looks at the woman and listens to her talk.

"Commander Kinwon!" says the woman, "They've penetrated the outer barrior. The inner defenses are already being pushed back."

"We can't resist Astronema's attack much longer. We need reinforcements." said Commander Kinwon.

Zhane runs towards the door of the tent, then looks back at the commander and the others.

"I'll be back...with the rangers and some help." said Zhane, as he leaves the planet.

As Zhane leaves KO-35, four Velocifighters appear and started to follow him. Zhane looks turns around the see them.

"Oh man! Velocifighters!" Zhane exclaims, as he continues to fly on his glider.

Zhane shoots at the Velocifighters, and misses them. They turn around and one knocks Zhance almost off of his glider. He tries to maintain his grip as the Velocifighters prepares to fire at Zhane when the Astro Megaship arrives and destroys the Velocifighters. On the ship, Zhane explains to Andros about the rebels. Amy is on her mini-computer trying to help out the rangers. The other senshi were watching from the seats while listening to the rangers.

"It isn't just the rebels." started Andros, as he and Zhane walks into the bridge. "Dark Spector, Astronema, Divatox..they're invading all over."

"Divatox has conquered Gratha." said TJ, at one part of the computers.

The computer makes a beeping noise, which made Carlos come over to see what was going on. He looks at the screen and notices something.

"The way you are talking, Zhane, it looks like that the evil forces are trying to conquer the whole universe." said Michelle.

"Exactly." agrees Andros.

"Look at this..." started Carlos, as the groups look over towards the black space ranger "Over a thousand Velocifighters."

"Heading where?" Andros questioned, as Carlos types in on the computer.

"Heading.." started Carlos, as Serena looks over at the black ranger along with the other senshi. "Heading for Earth."

Everyone looks at the screen to see the Velocifighters heading towards the planet. Andros jogs over to drive the ship.

"Hold on Earth, we're on the way.." Andros says, as the ship heads towards the large blue planet.

On Earth, the people don't pay any attention to the Velocifighters untill they hear something roaring from the sky. Two people asked what was the noise that they were hearing as everyone looks up to see a bunch of Velocifighters, who started to attack the people. The Astro Megaship appears as the evil Velocifighters fire upon it instead of the people.

"This is the biggest attack yet." said Lita, as the senshi watch through the screen.

"Shields are up!" exclaimed Cassie, typing in on the computer.

"Maximum speed online." said Carlos, as he looks over at the red ranger.

"Hang on, we're going in." Andros spoke, driving the Astro Megaship to destroy the evil monsters. The ship gets hit from the Velocifighters's attack. "Ready the Mega lasers at my command!"

"Mega Lasers on stand by." said Ashley, as she waits for Andros's command.

"Fire!" ordered Andros, as the group of heroes watches a few Velocifighters blow up. Watching Ashley get excited over the destruction, the red ranger looks at the screen once more. "We've got to get down to Earth."

"You guys go." said Zhane, taking controls of the ship. "I'll keep them bust up here."

"Should we go too?" asked Rini, as Serena looks at her daughter.

"If the rangers think they need our help." said Serena, looking at the rangers. "Though, I should stay up here with Zhane, the rest of you can go and help them."

"Why can't you go?" asked Raye, making Serena look at the raven-haired senshi.

"I will be backup." said Serena, as the senshi nodded, leaving with the rangers. "Rini, I don't want you to go."

Serena explained to Rini why she doesn't want the pink-haired girl to fight. Back on Earth, the rangers and the senshi started to free the captured civilians. While they were fighting, Ashley gets injured and Andros attacks in his red battlized ranger form. Ecliptor attacks Andros, making him fall. Ecliptor and Darkonda attack, making the two retreat by making them escape quickly.

"After them." said Ecliptor, with Darkonda right behind him.

The fighting between the rangers and the senshi got too much for them as they lost their power. The senshi and the rangers retreat after they're powers disappear, meeting up with the each others, and making the civilians get captured. Back on the Astro Megaship, Serena, Rini, Alpha, and Zhane come up with a plan to help the civilians get free. Rini knew to stay on the ship, only because that she will get hurt and Serena doesn't want her to get injured.

"There has got to be another way Zhane." Serena spoke to the silver ranger, as two were trying to fight off the Velocifighters by using the megaship. "I mean, besides saving Earth, we still have Zordon to save."

"We need to find out where he's being held at." said Zhane, looking at the screen. "We need to head down to Earth. I'll grab the Mega Winger and meet you down there."

Serena nodded as Zhane called on his zord, the Mega Winger, to help fight the evil Velocifighters. Alpha was preparing to teleport Serena down to Earth when Rini spoke up.

"I'm going too." said Rini, making Serena looking at the pink haired girl. Before Serena could answer, the child spoke again. "I'm also a Sailor Senshi, this was another reason why I came back to the past."

"You're right, Rini. A lot of times I do forget that not only your a child, but you are a warrior like the rest of us. I don't want you hurt." said Serena, looking at Rini, then smiled. "Why don't we go to Earth and help everyone else save the planet."

The two got teleported to Earth, transformed and ready to go. On Earth, Zhane was fighting the evil flying machines while Sailormoon and Sailorchibimoon were fighting the monsters on the ground. While they were exchanging punches, the two senshi got injured and they lost their power from the attacks. Serena ran over and picked up Rini off the ground.

"Rini, we need to find the others..quickly." said Serena, leaving the scene in search of the other senshi and the rangers.

Over in a small part of the city, the rangers and the senshi start talking about how to stop Astronema's attack on Earth. Up in Astronema's ship, Astronema was being told about a weapon to destroy something the size of a planet. While the weapon was attached to a space ship, Darkonda was watching the construction from a hiding spot, then turned around while pulling out a piece of paper.

"I only got a few chances left, I have to make this count." said Darkonda, after figuring out a plan. "I've been under the thumb of Astronema and Dark Spector for too long...but no more!"

Darkonda runs and takes the ship holding the weapon and fly away with it. While Darkonda steals the ship, Astronema was talking to Ecliptor about various points of the galaxy when she hears a voice. She comes out to see Dark Spector. While the two were talking, Darkonda starts to fire upon Dark Spector, making the evil ruler look around to see who was firing at him.

"You dare to attack me Darkonda!" shouted Dark Spector, who exploded when the attacks from Darkonda's ship hit him.

Thinking that the evil ruler was destoryed, Darkonda came flying around and prepared to attack Astronema's space ship.

"So long Astronema!" said Darkonda, as he prepared to launch missles at the giant ship.

Inside the ship, Astronema was talking to Ecliptor on various points where they can take over the planet. Before Darkonda could attack the ship, Dark Spector appeared once more, only to eat Darkonda, destroying them both. Astronema was continuing to talk to Ecliptor when suddenly Astronema hears Dark Spector. Coming out of the other room, the princess of evil watches as Darkonda's ship runs into Dark Spector..and the evil ruler blows up upon contact. The two look away from the screen, then back at it. Back on Earth, TJ looks to see a piece of rock as Alpha contacts them.

"Rangers, Dark Spector has been destroyed." said Alpha, over the comlink, as the rangers and the senshi looked at each other.

"If Dark Spector is gone, then who is in charge?" asked TJ, as everyone looks up to see Ecliptor's face in the sky as he delivers a message to the whole universe.

"Astronema, Princess of Evil, is now your supreme leader." started Ecliptor, as everyone sees Astronema's face while he contiues to talk. "It is for her that we fight and for her we will conquer the universe. Good will be destroyed and evil will rule."

On Earth, as well as every other planet, the evil villians bow to Astronema. On Astronema's ship, the princess...now Queen of evil looks at the screen.

"I really am the Supreme Leader." Astronema murmurs softly, as Ecliptor looks at her.

"The universe is now at your beck and call...my queen." said Ecliptor, as Zordon speaks up.

"Karone, you are no longer under Dark Spector's command. Use your powers to stop this madness. Search your heart." said Zordon, and continues to talk after Ecliptor told him to be quiet. "You are not evil."

The device on Astronema's head crackles momentarily, making the woman grip her head.

"My queen, are you alright?" asked Ecliptor, looking at his queen.

"I'm not just evil, I'm the Queen of Evil." said Astronema, as Ecliptor chuckles. "Move in. Let's take Earth once and for all."

On Earth, Zhane has finally arrived with the other heroes, explaining that the rebels and everyone else has been captured.

"Then we're on our own. Anyone else who could of help us are either destroyed or captured." said Cassie.

Before anyone else could speak, the group hears something as everyone in the city sees a ship coming into the area. Green lights appear as Astronema and Ecliptor appears on top of a building.

"People of Earth! I am Astronema! The rest of the universe has surrendered. The sailor senshi and the power rangers aren't going to save you! They've already tried...and they've failed! I control Earth! The rangers and the senshi are among you, somewhere, hiding from me. This is not acceptable! By tomorrow morning, I want them brought to me..." started Astronema, as everyone listens to the Queen. "..or I'll drestroy the whole planet. It's them...or you!"

The two disappear back onto the ship, leaving everyone to wonder who the rangers and the senshi are. Meanwhile, the group of heroes were coming up with a plan to stop the attack.

"There has to be another way. We can't risk the civilian's lives." said TJ, as the senshi and the rangers look at each other. Hotaru speaks up as she has an idea.

"Couldn't we be able to destroy Astronema's ship or something?" asked the violet-haired soldier, Serena looks at her sharply.

"Hotaru, as much as we want to, Astronema can be healed." said Serena, as everyone looks at her. "Plus if you use your powers, you can kill yourself and all of us."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zhane, as the senshi look at the silver ranger.

"We never explained to you what Hotaru's powers were..did we?" asked Lita, as the rangers shook their heads.

While the senshi explained to the rangers about the powers of Saturn, no one noticed that Andros has slipped away from the group. Serena noticed and silently followed him. As Andros was about to morph, Serena caught him. He turned around to see Serena standing near on of the boxes.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Serena, "I know you want to save your sister, but right now Earth is more important than saving Karone."

"How did you know my sister's name?" asked Andros, as Serena walked up to him.

"Because I know the outcome of the battle.." whispered Serena, "but there is a way to save everyone."

"How? If we can save everyone, can we save Karone too?" asked Andros, as Serena nodded.

"You have a loved one here. She will be devastated if you leave." said Serena. "We will save the universe and we will save Astronema."

Andros nodded slightly as Serena stepped away from Andros.

"Please be careful. We will handle the goons here on Earth, while you try to save your sister. If you need my help, call me. I won't hesatate to leave and help." said Serena.

Andros morphed into his Red Battlized Ranger form and flew away with Serena watching him leave.

"Ganbatte.." whispered Serena, as a single tear fell down her face. "Onegai...anata no imootosan sukuu...onegai!"

End of Chapter 11   
1 - UFER is short for United Federation of Evil Rulers. I combined United Alliance of Evil and Federation of Evil Leaders together and I dropped a few words and changed a word. Yes, it's different.

DP: Hey all, long time no read. It's been a while since I last updated this fanfic, I gotten busy with moving out of my parents home and working and going to conventions, I'd forgotten to post this chapter and the last chapter.


	12. After so longhere's the last Chapter!

Title: Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos Author: dancingpixies Rating: Pg-13 (due to violence and language)

Who owns who: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon - Naoko Takeuchi Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Saban anyone else I missed - their rightful owners.

Takes place a year or so after The crossing of Two worlds. Sailorchibimoon is in this fic, but pluto isn't. In the Space Rangers season, this will be after Karone is taken and became Astronema again due to the stupid electronic device that was implanted on her head.

Anything else: Here is the second part of the final chapters of Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos. I've finally decided on what I was doing. After Chaos Sailormoon became healed, she went to her princess form, then after she went to the ship, but before the battle on Earth to when the senshi and the rangers were injured, Serena was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

-  
Chapter 12:  
-------------

After watching the red ranger take off, Serena walked back to where the group was currently hiding. Ashley saw Serena come back and looked at her, as if asking a silent question. Serena lowered her head as Ashley knew what Andros has done.

"Hey you two, don't worry about Andros, he'll be fine." said Rini, making the two women look over at the pink-haired child. Serena and the other senshi knew what the girl was meaning as everyone went back to trying to figure out what to do about Astronema's forces.

The next morning, some of the group was sleeping, while the others were keeping watch. Serena, as being one of the few to keep watch, knew that there wan't much time before Astronema demands for the senshi and the rangers. The senshi knew that if the time comes down to it, they will reveal who they are..whether they want to or not. A couple of hours later, the group of heroines were still talking.

"How are we going to stop Astronema? We have till the morning before she tries to destroy the planet." said Cassie.

While the ones that were awake were still talking, Serema had begun to feel something odd. When she was healed, the chaos crystal, unknown to everyone, had disappeared again, and was not destroyed...of course the only person who knows that is Serena, maybe Rini and Amara, but the others probably not.

'I know it's here, and I am holding it somewhere. I'd probably placed the crystal somewhere.' Serena thought, as she felt something in one of her pockets. Feeling the warmth that radiated like the Silver Crystal, Serena knew what was in the pocket.

While the others were talking, Serena felt that she had to do something, but what it was she had no clue. Amara, who was another one of the ones that was up, looked over at her princess, who looked uncomfortable for some odd reason.

"Koneko-chan, daijobu?" Amara questioned, as the group looked at the blonde in question. Serena completely ignores the taller soldier as she gets up and walks away from group. "Serena, where are you going?"

Everyone that was awake watch the blonde princess walk off. Amara jogged after Serena after telling everyone that they'll be right back. Once the two soldiers were out of ear-shot, Amara grabbed Serena's arm from keep her going any farther.

"Serena, stop, we need to talk." said Amara, as Serena stopped moving. "Listen, there isn't much time left before Astronema destroys Earth. We have to fight."

"I know that. Lady Astronema will be stopped." said Serena, as Amara raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it won't be me who stops her. Reason why I walked off I because of the Chaos Crystal."

"What about it?" asked Amara, as Serena took out a shiny dark-red colored object from her shorts pocket. "But how?"

"I found out that it works like the Silver Crystal." said Serena, avoiding to look in the taller blonde's eyes. "And that you still have your shard from it."

"So all in all, we still have our chaos forms." said Amara, making Serena nod. "Serena, the others are gonna have to be told."

"I know. I was actually thinking on how if the crystal was still around." said Serena.

The two walked back to the group, only to find the other senshi and all the rangers were awake. It looked like the rangers have decided on what to do. Hotaru was looking at the rangers and noticed that the senshi are going to have to do the same thing.

"We can't tell you what to do, but we know what we are going to do." said Zhane. "If Astronema sends an attack against Earth, we won't be able to stand a chance. Remember, she still wants Serena and the Chaos Crystal. Though how she wants the crystal when it's gone is beyond me."

"About that.." whispered Serena, making everyone look as she takes out the Chaos Crystal from her pocket.

"Serena...you're telling us that you had that...thing, with you the entire time you and Amara been healed." said Lita, as Serena nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know..." murmured Serena, avoiding to look in everyone's eyes. "I don't know if this helps either, but Amara still has her shard of the chaos crystal."

"So you two do have your chaos forms still." said Raye, as Serena nodded sheepishly.

"On another subject, what are you going to do?" asked Carlos, directing the questioned at the senshi. Before anyone could actually answer, Hotaru spoke up.

"We have a duty..." said Hotaru, as everyone looks at the young child. "A crucial duty as Sailor Solders."

"A duty? What kind of duty?" asked TJ, as Amy spoke up.

"As sailor soldiers, we are to protect the princess, and we are to help her in battle." said Amy, making Serena nod in agreement.

"I won't use the chaos crystal or become Chaos Sailormoon, I'm fighting as Sailormoon." said Serena.

"I won't use what part of the chaos crystal I have." said Amara, then handed Serena her shard of the Chaos Crystal. "We are originally senshi even before this chaos crystal mess began. We are going to be senshi till the end."

By the time morning came, everyone looked up on a tall building to see Astronema on top with Ecliptor standing behind her. The people of Earth were looking at her while the Rangers and the Senshi hid from her.

"Sailor Warriors...Power Rangers, you're cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet?" started Astronema, "I'll ask one more time...Where are the rangers?"

Everyone started to look at each other as if they knew the answers. Astronema was starting to get angry.

"Appearently they are going to keep them hidden from you." said Ecliptor, looking at his queen. Asrtoneoma sneered evilly.

"As you wish..." Astronema started, as she began to raise her arms into the air. "Let the destruction of Earth be..."

"Wait!" exclaimed a voice, as Bulk came walking out of the crowd and looked at Astronema. "I am the Blue Ranger."

Skull came out, standing next to his best friend and claimed that he was the black ranger. Their friend Doctor Pheonomus walked over to this and claimed that he was the red ranger. A few other people came out and claimed to be the Pink, Silver and Yellow Rangers.

"Incredible." said TJ, as the rangers and the sailor senshi notice how everyone was claiming to be a ranger, and some of the women were claiming to be a senshi. Astroneona glared down to the people on the ground.

"Fine then." said Astroneoma as she looked over at Ecliptor. "Destroy them all!"

The two unleashed an attack at the crowd of people while the monsters started to hold the group of people together. Everyone hears a pair of voices.

"Hold it right there!" said two voices, one male, the other female as everyone looks up to see fifteen people, four males and the rest females standing.

"We..." started TJ, "Are the power rangers."

"And we are the Sailor Senshi." said Serena, as she and the senshi drew out their items.

Bulk looked over at his friend in confusion as the senshi looked at each other, then looked at the rangers.

"Ready?" Tj asked the other rangers.

"Ready senshi?" Serena questioned the other senshi.

The Rangers shouted "Let's Rocket!" while the senshi shouted "Make up!" in unison timing. A explosion appears and the Power Rangers and the Sailor Senshi appeared where the ones claimed to be once stood. Each one introduced themselves as Sailormoon finished it. Everyone noticed that Sailormoon and Sailoruranus were in their orginal forms, instead of the choas forms that they have recived.

"You've gone too far Astronema!" exclaimed Zhane, as the rangers and the senshi headed down to there the evil monsters were holding the people and started to fight the monsters, making the people run.

"Let's head back to the ship." said Ecliptor.

The two disappeared while the group of fifteen were fighting. While they were fighting, Bulk managed to convince the people to help the heroes in the fight against Astronema. Everyone ran at the monsters, helping the senshi and the rangers fight. While everyone was fighting, Sailormoon was helping Zhane fight off the evil monsters. Sometime before the fight, Sailormoon had kept quiet about Andros leaving. She knew that she would have to leave to aid the leader, but Sailormoon was debating with herself to leave unnoticed. She helped Zhane fight off the evil monsters when he looks at Sailormoon.

"You need to go after Andros and help help save Karone. We'll be fine here." said Zhane, as Sailormoon nodded and used the power of the chaos crystal to teleport herself to Astronema's ship.

On Astronema's ship, Sailormoon arrived right when the evil woman came out from behind Zordon.

"Lady Astronema, why are you doing this? Dark Spector is gone, you can now fight the control he has on you." explained Sailormoon.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." sneered Astronema, as Ecliptor came out of no where and got infront of the evil woman.

"Ecliptor, get out of the way." said Sailormoon, as the evil monster ran towards the blonde soldier, who in turn used her choas crystal to forge a sword and fight against the Queen's protector. "Andros, save your sister, I'll deal with him."

Andros nodded and he continued to break the spell that was currently on Astronem. Sailormoon managed to damage Ecliptor enough to keep him on the ground for a while, when she turns and watches Andros fly through something...and noticed that Astronema was the one who threw him.

"Lady Astronema, stop this! He's your brother!" exclaimed Sailormoon, as the woman with purple hair uses her staff to unleash a powerful blast at the blonde sailor soldier, who took the blast, and got injured. Astronema came up to the soldier, and aimed her staff right at Sailormoon's throat.

"Since you have lost your powers as a choas soldier, and since this is the last planet to conquor...I don't need you!" said Astronema, when Sailormoon used the choas crystal to knock the Queen of Evil away.

When Astronema was pushed away, Sailormoon got infront of Andros, while breathing hard.

"Andros.." Sailormoon whispered, while thinking of the only way to stop Astronema. "There is a way for us to stop Astronema and to heal her, but I need her help."

"What do you mean?" asked Andros, Sailormoon called on the choas crystal to increase her power to Chaos Sailormoon.

"I am gong to use all of my power within the Chaos Crystal and the Silver Crystal. When I tell you to, I want you to destroy Zordon's energy tube." said Chaos Sailormoon, as Andros interjected.

"There is no way that I'm going to allow you to do that." said Andros, when Zordon interfered.

"Andros, there is no other way. You know that as a fighter of good, there is always a price to pay." said Zordon.

"And what I am doing is going to fix all of my mistakes with the Chaos Crystal...no one will be able to use it again.." said Sailormoon, who looked at Zordon and smiled. "It was nice to see you once again, old friend. I will never forget you."

"It is nice to see you as well, princess. I'm sorry for all of this trouble." said Zordon, as Sailormoon looked back at Astronema. "May the power protect you."

"Always Zordon..always." said Sailormoon, charging at Astronema, who finally stood up and prepared to attack Sailormoon.

While Sailormoon and Astronema was engaged in battle, Andros drew out his Spiral Sabre and prepared to shatter Zordon's tube. Once Sailormoon gives him the word, Zordon will be no more.

"I guess this is goodbye then old friend." said Andros, as Zordon nodded gently. Suddenly the two hear Sailormoon's shouting.

"ANDROS, DO IT NOW!" shouted Sailormoon, as Andros moved his arm to destroy the infamous Zordon.

While Andors was swinging his weapon, Sailormoon used her most devestating attack to destroy the spell on Astronema, and to get rid of the Chaos Crystal.

"Chaos Obscurity Annihilation!!!" shouted Sailormoon, as the energy tube was destoryed.

Bright light was formed as it started to travel over the entire galaxy. King Mondo and the Machine Empire was destroyed, Divatox was healed, and anyone else who was evil was healed or destroyed. The same light has destroyed Ecliptor, and started to head towards Earth. On the blue planet, the senshi and the rangers were fighting Astronema's minions when a light came from out of no where and wiped everyone evil out. The rangers had lost their powers, but the senshi were still in their soldier forms. Everyone looked around to see that all of the monsters were destroyed. after everyone finally comes to grasps that they have won, the rangers and the senshi, scattered about as they were, had begun to gather near the middle of the battle site. When the group of thirteen had noticed that both Sailormoon and Andros were missing. After they met up, Zhane has told the others where Sailormoon had gone, and the other rangers were worried about Andros.

Before any real celebration could begin, everyone hears a sound as they see Astronema's ship coming closer to the ground. Cassie knew what it was.

"That's Astronema's space ship." said Cassie, as Ashley began to wonder. "She's won.."

"Then that must mean.." whispered Ashley when everyone sees a door opening and someone walks out.

Everyone watches as someone with a grey colored outfit while carrying someone bridal style. Ashley's eyes widen as she saw who it was, as she and the other rangers, inlcuding the senshi run over to the ship.

"Andros!" exlcaimed Ashley, as the said man places Astronema on the ground, as if she was killed.

Sailoruranus was the first to noticed that Sailormoon didn't come off the ship. Sailormerucry had taken her mini computer out and tried to look for any sign of their blodne princess.

"Where is Sailormoon!" demanded the soldier of the wind, when someone hears a soft voice coming from the crowd.

"I am right here..." came a soft cry, making the senshi turn to see their princess, who was wearing her school clothing all ripped up and with her supporting a lot of cuts and bruises, fall to her knees in pain.

The other senshi ran to their blonde friend, while Sailorjupiter and Sailoruranus helped Sailormoon up to her feet, and was using them for support.

"Lady Astronema is no more." said Serena, using her two friends to help her move over to where Astronema was laying on the ground in front of Andros's feet. "Do no worry Adros, she will be fine."

Kneeling down, Serena waved her hand over Astronema's body, and used the Silver Crystal to help turn the girl back to normal. Within a few moments, Astronema no longer layed where she was on the ground, instead, Karone woke up to see her brother and his friends.

"Where am I? What happened?" asked Karone, as Andros hugged his sister.

"It's a long story." said Andros, helping his sister up.

After everyone was up to it, they all transported to the Astro Megaship to get plenty of rest. Namely Serena. The blonde girl had taken almost a week to feel normal anymore. While she was resting, the other senshi and the rangers helped KO-35 get back on their feet. The rangers were glad to help the other people of the planet get back together, as was the senshi. When everything was in place, it was time for the four rangers and the Senshi head home.

"It will be sad to see you guys go." said Zhane, refering to the senshi. Serena had helped with what she could when she was all rested up.

"I wish we could stay here, but we can't we still got school to finish." said Serena, then remembering Rini, looking at her future daughter. "And someone needs to get home."

"I know mama. I'm done with this mission anyway." said Rini, taking out a golden color key that was resting underneath her clothing. "See ya everyone! BE safe!"

Rini used her crystal key to take her back to the future, with a smile and memories of the past experience. When Rini was gone, the senshi and the four remaming rangers got the the Astro Megaship, and prepared to take the senshi home. After the ship had left KO-35, the group of twelve had started their trek home when Andros, Karone and Zhane had unknowningly come onto the ship.

"DECA, set a course for Earth." said a male voice, which everyone turned to see the three they had left on the planet standing in the doorway.

While they were traveling on their way home, Serena was talking to Karone about the Chaos Crystal, and exactly what happened after Zordon was destroyed. The two were getting along great, until the ship had landed in space just above Japan. The rangers had teleported the group to the Temple of Cherry Hill, where two felines were waiting. The group of females had begun to tell their story with the Space Rangers, as they hoped everything would return to normal.

As normal as things can get.

Epilogue: XXXX - Crystal Tokyo (a few years after Serena and Darien got married, but some time before the Big Freeze/Deep Sleep)

Neo-Queen Serenity is sitting silently in her room, when suddenly she looks up over at the box on her dresser. The box is wooden color with a crescent moon on the front. The queen walks over and runs her hand over the finger sensor on the box. After the box made a opening sound, the queen lifted the lid to reveal a fully formed crimson colored crystal...

END OF CHAPTER 12! (hehe a cliffy)

DP: Finally! This fanfic is done! I'm soooo sorry that it took me forever to finish this. I was trying to find the dvd that had Countdown to Destruction on it, when suddenly I was hit with an idea to finsish this. Now, THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS I AM SORRY FOR BRINGING THIS OUT LATE! I had too much on my mind, but I think you, as the reviewer, are gonna be surprised - There will be two more BSSM/PR fanfictions, one is set after the Space Rangers, which is called Forever Leader, and the other one will be set between the The Crossing of Two Worlds and Sailormoon and the Ranger of Chaos fics. I do not know when those will be started, but I will try and get the 1st chapter of those two fanfics up. As you can see, I put an epilogue that is an cliffy! Well, since this fanfiction is completed, there is only one thing left to tell ya: See ya next time! 


End file.
